Soul Eater: Breath of the Wild
by Tiramina-Fan-Works
Summary: Death the Kid is the prince of the Death Islands. He's getting married in three days, and ascending the throne a few weeks after. But on one of these days, his wedding, he finds himself plummeting to the Surface, a place believed to only exist in legend. While there, he meets three adventurers, one whom he's met in a dream, and embarks on a grand journey across Hyrule with them.
1. Prologue: An Olden Tale

" _How did our great islands come to be?_

 _This is a question that dwells in the minds of many_

 _How did our paradise rise?_

 _Was it always like this?_

 _Was it formed while floating?_

 _Or…_

 _Did it come from somewhere else?"_

"Where would it come from?" A young voice asked. The teacher stopped mid sentence, turning around to face the young boy sitting at the desk. She smiled.

"That's just it my prince. No one knows. Can I continue?" she asked. The boy nodded his head vigorously.

" _There is a legend that floats in the air_

 _One that fills the minds of the young_

 _A vast, dangerous place called…_

 _The Surface"_

"The Surface!?" the boy gasped, leaning forward in his chair excitedly. The teacher laughed, turning around to face him again.

"Yes my prince. The Surface. No one really knows what it is, or what it looks like. But if you let me finish the story, you'll find out more ok?" she smiled. The prince fixated himself back in his chair, eyes wide and full of wonder as the teacher returned to telling the story.

" _No one really knows what the Surface is…_

 _But many theorize about it_

 _A place beneath our safe cloud barrier_

 _A never ending land, with trees, water, and large rocky hills_

 _Chock full of monsters and strange animals_

 _And other strange, yet intelligent species_

 _Including humans"_

"There are humans underneath the clouds?"

The teacher sighed, turning to face the prince, who was now practically on his desk. She shook her head.

"My prince, this is merely a legend. It's not true, just a story for young children. If there _were_ humans beneath the clouds, I think we would've found them long ago. So please, be quiet and let me finish," she replied calmly, yet sternly. The prince frowned, disappointed that the story wasn't true. However, he still kept his ears open, wanting to hear the rest.

" _These humans are unlike any other_

 _They're wild, strong, and live in a world with no government or ruler_

 _They fight these monsters and hunt these animals_

 _They choose what they do with their lives_

 _No matter what kind of family they were born into_

 _They don't care_

 _And the never will_

 _To them, the most important thing…_

 _Is freedom"_

"What's that?" the prince rose his hand to ask the question. The teacher turned around, smiling.

"Freedom means to have a choice. Like, I have the freedom to decide whether I want to be a teacher or not. When I was younger, if I didn't want to be a teacher, I didn't have to be. But I did, so here I am," she explained. The prince's eyes widened.

"Does that mean I can choose to not be the next Lord!?" he gasped. The teacher's expression went from one of happiness to panic. She was beginning to regret telling him what that was.

"N-No your majesty. That's something you _have_ to do. There's simply no backing out of that. You were born with a great honor, to rule out islands to the next era. I don't understand why you wouldn't want to fulfill that great destiny."

The prince's face fell. He slumped in his seat, suddenly feeling downcast about the story. It filled him with a small hint of jealousy. A world where you could a be what you want.

That's what _he_ wanted. A place to live where he didn't have to lead an entire civilization. That sounded nice to him.

With the story over, the teacher resumed her lecture, the prince listening with dull ears. He found himself unable to concentrate on the history being explained. He could only think about the Surface.

A place of freedom. Where you could live where you wanted, do what you wanted, and be what you wanted. He found himself longing for that world. That mythical place.

The Surface.

But like the teacher said. It was only a legend, a story for children. Nothing more, nothing less.

Right?

* * *

 **Oh goodness here we go~**

 **Anyway, to those who already know me, so so sorry if I went and junked a story I was writing that you liked... My highschool career as been KILLING me, and since we moved I basically had to abandon all of my works. So, if there are any stories you wish for me to reupload, let me know and I'll do my best to accommodate.**

 **So anyway, HI! This is Tiramina! I hope ya'll liked the prologue! I only very recently discovered Soul Eater (SUCH A WONDERFUL SERIES) and got hooked. And when BOTW came out and I played it for a while, I had this wacky story idea that just exploded in my head and got me back into writing. So, later on this story will contain large amounts of Soki (SoulxKid), Croma (CronaxMaka), and I'm debating on whether to put BlackstarxPatty and TsubakixLiz, or just have BlackstarxTsubaki and leave Liz and Patty out, which I honestly don't WANT to do since I adore the Thompson sisters.**

 **So, you might notice that the teacher addresses the Surface, and you might think _"Wait a second! Isn't this supposed to be a Breath of the Wild crossover!?"_ Well, YES! But in this crossover, Skyloft, or in this story, the 'Death Islands', exist along with the BOTW land. So, _teenie tiny_ hint of SS in here, but not too much. Anyhoodle, I've rambled on long enough. This story WILL be updated every Friday at 5 p.m. Toyko time (+9 hrs.). If anything gets in the way of an update, I will put the notification on the chapter pre. **

**So yep! That's that! Hope ya'll are as excited as I am! Chapter 1 is already on Wattpad, and I'll be uploading the next chapter here shortly to keep each website up-to-date!**

 **See ya on the 21st!**

 **~HUGS ALL AROUND~**


	2. Chapter 1: Impossible Dreams

"PRINCEEEEEEY!"

"Your majesty wake up!"

The two voices yelled from behind the fancy wooden door. The person within the room stirred, but didn't rise. Seemingly determined to NOT wake up.

"Come on your majesty! Your father is waiting for you! And you have lessons today! So there's no time to sleep in!"

The one being called groaned, shifting his position in bed. Honey eyes opened groggily, wincing at the light pouring in from the the window. He yawned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up lazily.

He looked around, his ebony hair falling in his face. He sat in silence for a few moments, contemplating on whether to get up or not. But when more calls and raps on the door filled his ears, he figured he might as well.

Swinging his legs over the bed, he sat there in silence, trying to wake his brain up. He yawned again, stretching his arms and rubbing his stomach. He ran a hand through the left side of his hair, messing up the three white stripes in his hair.

"Mmmm...Liz, Patty. I'm up...I'm up…" he sighed, standing up slowly. He walked over to his wardrobe and opening the doors slowly, pulling a black, silky robe from within it. Draping it over his shoulders to conceal his practically nude body, for the exception of the black boxers he was wearing.

"Can we come in?"

The prince yawned for the third time that morning and grumbled.

"Mm-hm…"

The door to his bedroom was opened, two young girls around his age entering. Liz and Patty, his maids and personal best friends.

"Morning Princey! Did you sleep well?" Patty asked, the youngest of the sisters. The prince nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I did. For the most part at least," he replied, allowing Patty to lead him over to the vanity and sat him down. The other sister, Liz, was fishing through his wardrobe. She turned and took a glance at him, a look of curiosity on his face.

"For the most part? Did something happen?" she asked, pulling out a few shirts and tunics, before turning her nose up and throwing them back in.

"Just had a weird dream. Dreamt about the time my old teacher told me the story of the Surface. It was interesting to say the least," he straightened his back when Patty pulled the brush from the drawer. When she ran it through his bedhead, he couldn't help but purr slightly at the feeling.

Liz made a face at him, pairing garbs as she asked him another question.

"The Surface? That place in the children's story? Why do you think you dreamt about that?" She took a shirt and pants up to him and pressed them to his chest, observing him in the mirror.

He shrugged.

"No idea honestly. I hope it doesn't complicate anything or mess me up in the head, to be thinking about children's stories at my age…" he fretted. Patty giggled, patting his shoulder.

"Mess with your head? Your Prince Death the Kid! If it did mess with you I would be surprised!" she chirped.

The prince, or Kid, smiled softly. When Patty was done with the brush, she picked up a tub of cream and a small wipe. Dabbing the wipe in the cream, she began washing his face, Kid shivering at how cold it was.

"Come on your majesty, things that minor wouldn't mess with you too much. I have dreams about old memories too. Like about the time Patty and I first started working at the castle and dumped that entire pot of Loftwing feed in the foyer. We were almost thrown out, but you pitched a category nine temper tantrum to your father to keep us. Thanks for that by the way, again," she laughed, looking at a shirt before nodding.

Kid laughed, remembering the moment. Once the wash had done its work, Patty dried his face and applied lotion. And Kid wondered why he had such a baby like face.

"Well, all funny dreams aside, remember you have that lesson on math and something else...I think…" Patty trailed off, racking her brain. Kid sighed, shaking his head.

"Patty, it's not your job to remember that stuff. Tsunami keeps track of my schedule for a reason, so calm yourself cause you look like your head is about to explode," he laughed when Patty released the breath of air she was subconsciously holding, letting the blood run from her head.

He stood up, walking over to Liz as she handed him an outfit.

"Here. Casual yet formal," she stood proudly as Kid walked behind the changing screen, throwing his robe over the top.

"So Princey, are you excited for your wedding? It is in three days right?" Patty asked Liz, smiling when the elder nodded.

"Yeah it is. Your fiance is pretty excited, what about you?" Liz asked, hearing Kid sighed from behind the screen.

"I'm more worried than I am excited to be honest with you. Worried about the celebration and the food and decorations and all that hullabaloo. I mean, Tsugumi is wonderful and everything but…" he walked out from behind the screen, showing the sisters the outfit Liz had chosen for that day. He was wearing a button black shirt with multiple patterns decorated in white. His pants were a simple beige, yet were made from a rather delicate material to make them look a bit proper. Liz smiled at her work, watching as Patty pulled the royal crest from the vanity drawer and placed it on the shirt as a broach.

"I'm not as ecstatic for the whole thing…" he confessed, slipping on the silver rings to each middle finger. Patty pouted, pulling his shoes from within the wardrobe.

"Aw, that's a bummer. Don't worry, I'm sure once you and Lady Tsugumi are happily married, everything will work out!" she smiled. Liz nodded.

"Yeah, the preparations are probably just working on your nerves. Once the thing is over, you'll be happier than a pig in mud!" she opened the door, allowing Kid to exit. Outside the door was his secretary, and personal best friend Tsubaki, waiting patiently for him. When he walked out, she gave him a deep bow.

"Good morning your majesty. I hope you slept well?" she asked, her long, black hair falling when she bowed. Kid nodded, smiling back at her.

"Indeed I did, thank you. Liz, Patty, you two are excused. In fact, take the day off and go to the bazaar or something," he waved them away, sniggering when their jaws dropped.

"A-A day off!? But your majesty!" Liz tried to argue, but Kid held up a hand for her to silence herself.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Now go and have fun before I have the guards throw you out," he replied sternly. Both girls cheered and high-fived, Patty running up and hugging him.

"Thank you Princey! We'll get you something while we're there! Have a nice day! Bye Tsubaki!" Then the two rushed out, eager to go shopping. Tsubaki laughed, smiling at Kid.

"Despite them being your maids, you're extremely kind to them," she complimented. He smiled.

"Aren't I to any that work for me? I don't like to be seen as a hard-hearted royal. Annoys me how most nobles think that's how I should act…" he sighed. Tsubaki nodded, looking down at her notebook.

"The first thing you have for today is to meet your father. He's out on the main balcony waiting for you," she put the book to her side and walked forward, Kid following close behind. As they walked through the halls, workers and other nobles stopped to bow as he walked past them. Kid rolled his shoulder uncomfortably, never really enjoying the attention of being prince.

When they climbed the stairs to the balcony, the figure standing at the top waved excitedly.

Once they neared the door, the guard standing there bowed to the Prince, but gave a firm look to Tsubaki.

"The Lord said he wanted this meeting to be private ma'am. You'll have to wait outside."

Tsubaki looked down at her notes in confusion.

"I didn't know it was private… should I write that down or..." she trailed off. Kid smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No need to worry Tsubaki, thank you for walking me here. I'll see you later ok?" he smiled, grinning when the black haired girl smiled back, bowing and walking away. Kid walked up to the door, opening it slightly to let himself out onto the balcony

The sun poured into his eyes, blinding him for a few moments. The wind tussled his hair and the sounds of people and Loftwings filled his ears. When he adjusted to all the noise, he looked up to see his father standing at the edge of the balcony.

His father, Lord Death, was a rather tall man, nearly seven foot. His hair was mid-back length and black, three white stripes wrapped around his head completely. Then the balcony door closed, he turned around, peering down at his son with his crimson eyes. He smiled

"Howdy, howdy! Mornin' Kiddo! How'd ya sleep?" he asked, grinning widely. Kid sighed, shaking his head at how informal his father actually was, despite being a ruler. He walked up to him, accepting the hug he presented.

"I slept well. Had an interesting dream last night, but other than that everything was fine," he replied, gazing out at Death City. Death looked down at his son in confusion.

"Interesting dream you say? Do tell."

Kid sighed, propping his head on his hand.

"I had a dream about the time my old teacher told me the story of the Surface, when I was around seven years old…" he explained. Death nodded, turning to the city.

"The Surface huh? That old fib? You're not saying you believe it do you?" he teased, laughed when Kid flushed and snapped at him.

"O-Of course not! It's a children's tale! Why would I!?" he fussed, glaring when Death laughed even louder.

"I'm just messin' with ya Kid, calm down. Goodness you're so fussy, just like your mom. And I wonder where you got it sometimes," he laughed. Kid crossed his arms, turning his lip up.

"At least I got some decency from one of my parents, unlike somebody," he smirked, watching as Death gasped in mock offense.

"Kiddo! To think my son doesn't believe in me. Makes an old man like myself cry at night you know?" he teased, ruffling Kid's hair. Kid cried and swatted him away, fixing his hair.

"Dad! I'm almost sixteen! Can you please treat me like one!" he fussed, pouted when his father only laughed.

"I know, I know, but you're still young and I only have a few more days until your married, so let me dote on my baby just a bit longer," he hugged Kid again, snuggling him. Kid blushed, returning the hug.

"...Hey Dad...did you ever believe that tale when you were younger?" Kid asked, looking up at his father. Death looked down, thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah, your mother and I used to dream and talk about the Surface all the time. We used to try and sneak out of the castle to take Loftwings and fly down there. Let's just say, your mother and I were pretty extreme about that whole story and often got in trouble," he sighed, remembering the lectures him and his late wife received after they returned.

Kid stared up at him in disbelief.

"Really? So, do you still think there's a Surface?" he asked. Death shook his head.

"If there was one, I think we would've figured it out a long time ago Kiddo," he looked past the edge of the island and at the clouds. Kid copied the action, staring out and sighing. The thoughts of his younger self began to return. That silent plea to travel beyond the clouds.

"If there was a surface, full of monsters, crazy humans, and freedom...would you go down there?" he asked. Death sat in thought for a moment. He sighed.

"When I was younger, your mother and I dreamed of going down there to avoid becoming the next Lord and Lady, to live a life of our own free will. If there was one, would I try and go down there? Now, no. I have things to do, a city to take care of, and a beautiful son to watch grow. I know it sounds like a stellar place to be, but some dreams we have, are simply impossible to make true. Now, I still need to talk to you about your coronation preparations for when you turn sixteen," he carried on, beginning to talk about the point he called Kid for in the first place.

Kid listened, but found his mind drifting. Like the moment in the classroom all those years ago, he found himself taking glimpse at the clouds, wondering if there really was something below.

But, he shook the thought from his head. He needed to focus, he was getting married in three days.

But, as he listened to his father, he couldn't help but notice a rather odd sound, that seemed to be emitting from beyond the island.

A faint chopping.

* * *

 **Ok, so this chapter starts the slight re-write, on the new chapter I will say that I urge you, PLEASE re-read from this chapter on. THANKS!**

 **The only real difference here is a role change. As you see Maka is no longer up in the Surface. She's now done where Crona once was. I know I said that Crona would be up here instead, but something else sounded better. We'll re-meet Crona later on, trust me~**

 _ **Next Time:**_

 _ **Kid has another one of his dreams, this time, he's standing in an unknown land. What could this mean? And why is it happening now of all times for him?**_


	3. Chapter 2: Preparation Jitters

_"...Wait a minute...where am I?_

 _The air was crisp, cool, and fresh. It was full of strange and wonderful smells, some sweet and some strong._

 _Kid opened his eyes, light flooding into them. He winced, shielding his face with his arms. When he opened his eyes again, he looked up slowly and cautiously._

 _He gasped._

 _When he opened his eyes to see where he was, the only thing he saw was beauty._

 _Land. Land as far as the eye could see. Trees in almost absurd amounts dotted the surrounding field he was standing in. Large, gigantic rocky hills rose proudly on the horizon, long streams cut through the land flawlessly._

 _Small, tiny birds flew above him, chirping happily. Strange, four legged animals ran by him, prancing happily. The wind was blowing gently to his back, causing his ebony hair to flow gently._

 _"...What is this place?" Kid asked, currently wishing he had multiple sets of eyes to look around him._

 _"I've… I've never seen land this magnificent or vast before…" he whispered, gazed forward. When he tried to step forward, his foot never left the ground. Almost like he was glued to the stop he was on._

 _"Wait. What?" he looked down, trying to unstick himself from the grassy plain. But no matter how hard he pulled, he couldn't dislodge himself. The world around him suddenly began to fade, pieces of it fading and disappearing into black nothingness._

 _"Wait! WAIT NO!" he cried, pulling on his legs. But the darkness only spread, soon engulfing him and sending him plummeting. Kid screamed, feeling the air rush past him faster then he was comfortable with._

 _He was falling. Faster, faster, FASTER!_

"AAUGHH!"

Kid shot up. Sweat dripped down his forehead and body, his chest rising and falling with each panicked gasp he took. His head whipped around, trying to figure out where he was,

He was in his room, the moon hanging in the sky.

Kid placed a hand to his chest, trying to regulate his breathing pattern. What was that? Where was he? Was that all...just a dream?

He swung his legs over the side of his bed, placing his feet onto the cool wooden ground. He held up his hand. He was shaking.

Why? Why was he afraid? Or was it something else? He shook his head, the tiredness falling back on him. He laid back down, trying to relax. He stared at the ceiling, his mind racing.

What was that place? That vast land with no end in sight. Strange animals, and the sky was only above him. Not below.

Was that...the Surface?

Kid sighed, running his hands through his hair. First a dream about his old teacher telling him about it, now a dream about what he believed it looked like. Why was this happening to him? And now of all times! His wedding was tomorrow, he needed to be focused on getting all of that ready!

He rolled over onto his stomach, pulling the blanket back over him and curling into fetal position.

He really needed to sleep.

* * *

"The Surface?"

Morning had risen. Kid was currently sitting in the dining room, waiting for his breakfast to be delivered to him. Liz was sitting at his left, eyes full of shock when Kid revealed his dream of the previous night.

"Yes. At least I think… the land was much too large to large to be an island. And there was no sky below me, just grass and dirt. It looked just like my old teacher described…" he sighed. Liz hung her head in thought.

"That's interesting your majesty. I've never heard of someone having a dream and seeing the surface before. I mean, your dad told me about it when I asked, but he never described what it looked like. I've never heard of that before…"

"Neither have I."

Tsubaki had just exited the kitchen, carrying two plates in hand. She placed one in front of Liz and the other in front of Kid.

"Thank you Tsubaki. You know we do have cooks here? You don't have to cook my food," Kid picked up a fork and cut a bit of the egg. Tsubaki only smiled.

"I know that. But I've seen you my prince. You like my cooking a bit better than the other chefs. And besides, I love cooking for my friends," she chirped. Kid smiled fondly, nodding.

"It's true. Nothing tops your cooking," he confessed, Maka nodding with a mouth full of bread.

"Oi! Tsubaki! Want me to clean up in here?" Patty stuck her head from behind the kitchen door and yelled. Tsubaki spun around, a look of panic on her face.

"N-No that's ok! I can clean it up!" she ran into the kitchen, fussing when Patty ignored her and got to cleaning the mess. She only laughed from off to the side.

"Goodness, such a fuss you two are." Kid sighed. Liz laughed in response.

"But that's what makes us fun. I'm surprised you chose maids of our background as well. We used to cause trouble all over the island, but you scooped us up and allowed us to work for you. According to Lord Death, you're one of the most flexible princes we've had," she explained. Kid shrugged, remembering the first time he met them. The two had broken into the castle to steal some goods, but got caught red-handed by him. Instead of reporting them however, he saw some potential in them, and hired them to work for him.

Right after that, Patty and Tsubaki walked out of the kitchen, holding their own plates of food. They all sat down, Tsubaki at Kid's right and the Patty on her sister's left.

"So Princey, you had another dream last night?" Patty asked, digging into her food. Kid nodded.

"Yes. I was in some… strange land. The ground was almost never ending. Trees were everywhere, endless amounts. A longest river I've ever seen, longer than the city, was stretching through the land. And huge rocky hills were rising over the horizon, some with white tops too. Strange animals ran past me, and the tiniest birds I've ever seen were flying by me, and they were smaller than my hand. Honestly, it looked a lot like the Surface my teacher described to me when I was younger," he explained. The others all looked at him with awe.

"That sounds amazing. To have a dream with that much detail. Must've been beautiful," Tsubaki whispered in amazement. Kid sighed, nodding slowly.

"It was. The most beautiful place I've ever seen. Honestly, I wouldn't mind actually going there," he laughed. The girls all nodded, some laughing with him, others smiling.

The door to the dining room opened, three girls standing in the doorway.

The room went silent.

"Your majesty? What are you doing associating yourself with your servants?" the blonde one of these girls scoffed. The other two girls looked at her worriedly, hoping she wouldn't cause and make a scene again.

Kid's eyes narrowed dangerously. The three other girls that had walked in were nobles. One of them was his fiance, and thank everything it wasn't the one that just spoke.

"Anastasia Yngling. I would appreciate it greatly with you didn't call them my servants. I've told you this many times before and I would like it if you obeyed this one rule I've given you while around me. Now, all that aside, what do you need of me?" he asked.

The second noble skipped up, smiling.

"We came for breakfast of course!" she cheered. Kid nodded, making eye contact with the third and final girl.

"Tsugumi...good morning," he stood from his chair, giving a small bow.

The girl, or Tsugumi, flushed darkly and nodded. She returned the bow.

"G-Good morning my p-prince…" she looked away, embarrassed to be around him. Liz noticed this action and laughed.

"Wow, for being his fiance and everything, you don't seem to keen on looking at him~" she teased. Tsugumi gasped, blushing darker.

"N-No! That's not it! I just...ummm…Meme help me!" she clung to the girl with short, brunette hair. Meme patted her head, giggling. However, the blonde Anastasia, glared at Liz.

"How dare you! Mocking Tsugumi! The nervousness of getting married to a prince is stressful! Someone of commoner blood like yours should show some-"

"Excuse me! Let's not fight! Anastasia, please do not snap at my friend. And Liz… please don't make comments like that."

Kid shared a glance with Liz, showing her that he understood where she came from and wasn't really mad. The blonde haired maid smiled, winking at him as the other three girls came to sit down. They waited patiently for the other cooks in the kitchen to bring their food, Anya eyeing Tsubaki.

"Prince, your secretary cooks your food for you and you seem to enjoy it. Might I-"

"No."

Liz snorted her drink, pounded her chest and laughing when Kid cut her off before her sentence was even finished. Anya looked shocked, appalled that Kid wouldn't let Tsubaki cook for her. Meme, however, sensed the tension and waved.

"So my Prince, how did you sleep?" she asked. Kid shrugged, turning back to his food.

"Fine I guess. Had a dream about the Surface, but other than that, all fine well and dandy." He smirked as the three looked at him with shock. Tsugumi spoke up, her voice nervous but louder then when she got in.

"The Surface? The place in the old story for children?" she asked. Kid looked up, his gaze deadpan and unwavering. Tsugumi leaned back nervously, afraid she asked the wrong question. But Kid nodded.

"Yes, that one. The only Surface we know of." he answer, taking a bite of his food. Anya huffed, nodding to the chef that brought her food.

"Prince, with all due respect, that place doesn't exist. Having a dream about it may be a bad sign for your health."

Kid's eye twitched, staring up at the blonde haired noble with an angry stare. Before he could say anything else, Patty piped up, crossing her arms.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with him! He just had a dream about the time his teacher told him about it, there's nothing wrong with it, so be quiet!"

Anya took great offense to that retort, gasping dramatically and dropping her fork.

"How DARE you! Talking to me like that! You're nothing but a lowly peasant, dirty and low funded! I'm shocked the Prince took you and your filthy sister in at all! If I were in charge, I would've had you thrown off the island faster then you could say-"

"ENOUGH!"

The ones gathered at the table all jumped when Kid suddenly slammed his hands onto the table, his eyes glowing menacingly. He glared at Anastasia.

"I'm going to make one thing simple for you. If they are sitting at the same table as me, eating with me, and exchanging dreams of the previous night, they are just as noble as you! I will NOT tolerate hearing the girls I hold close being put down by ANYBODY! Not even my father. If you have a problem with them, you have a problem with me. And if this is the case, then I suggest you leave."

Silence.

"Tsugumi, I apologize for snapping in your presence. I suggest going to the spa and relaxing for a bit. The nerves seem to be wearing on you rather fiercely. Meme, please escort her, I'll have the cooks bring her a meal to eat while there," Kid ordered, Meme nodding.

"Sure thing Prince. Come on Tsugumi, let's get you all relaxed," she lead Tsugumi out, who was clearly shaken up. Anastasia walked close behind them, her eyes low.

Once the door closed, Kid sunk back into his chair and let out a screech.

"WHY CAN'T ANYTHING BE SIMPLE WITH THOSE THREE!?" he yelled, slamming his head onto the table. Tsubaki began rubbing his back while Tsubaki cleared the space so that he wouldn't get anything in his hair or on his clothes.

"They're just a bit stuck up. Lucky that Tsugumi is your fiance and not that bitch Anya!" Patty cheered.

"PATTY!" Tsubaki gasped, clearly shaken up by the whole scene. Patty shrugged.

"What? Everyone's thinking it!"

Kid laughed, raising his head up and smiling.

"Yes. I am very lucky. While I'm not too keen on getting married, a life with Tsugumi would definitely be better than one with Anastasia," he confessed. Tsubaki tilted her head in confusion.

"Not keen? You don't want to get married?" She asked. Kid sighed heavily.

"I don't know I just...don't know how to feel about her. Tsugumi is a sweetheart and a very kind soul, but I just don't feel attracted to her. I mean, I've been engaged to her since I was seven but...she's never grown on me like I have her. In all honesty, I'd rather not marry. But it's my duty as prince and future Lord, so I need to put aside my feelings and go with it…" he frowned at the end of his speech.

The others all looked at him sympathetically, some of them giving him words of comfort. Kid sat in silence, his dream on the previous night filling his mind.

That's where he wanted to be.

The place he saw in his dream. So much room to run. So much freedom. So much...everything.

Why didn't that place exists? Why was his mind playing with him when such a big moment in his life was incoming?

He hated it.

The fear and stress of getting married was really getting to him. That must of been it. Besides, tomorrow might be his wedding but nothing too dramatic would happen.

Right?

* * *

 **Another chapter changed! Roles were switched and I decided to add more to the diner scene with the three girls and Kid. I felt like I didn't put enough detail there, so here we are!**

 ** _Next Time:_**

 _ **The wedding is here, and the islands couldn't be more excited! While Kid is still against it, a dream he has the previous night gets his head turning for a while. But before the 'I do's can settle in, catastrophe strikes! What does Kid do in this event, and how does it unravel?**_


	4. Chapter 3: Dawn of The First Day

_"Here? Again?"_

 _Kid had once again, found himself on the Surface in his dreams. He stood in the very same spot, gazing at everything around him. The trees, the hills, the water, the animals, everything. It was all the same._

 _"Hmm...I wonder," Kid thought out loud. He wasn't able to walk the last time he came here. Maybe this time…_

 _He lifted his foot, and stepped forward._

 _Kid's face lite up. He took a step, and another, and another, until he was sprinting through the field. The smile on his face was larger than he had made before, and his laughter rang through the air. As he approached the birds, they flew away in fright, chirping as they went._

 _"Hahaha! Having fun are we?"_

 _Kid skidded to a halt. Someone spoke to him. His head whipped back and forth, searching for the owner of the voice. He looked up at a rocky ledge, gasping slightly._

 _A boy around his age was standing there, smirking at him. He had fluffy, snow white hair, piercing red eyes, and shark like teeth. A long, stitch line scar ran across his chest, and a strange instrument was hung around his torso. He laughed again._

 _"We were wondering where you went. Frolicing through the fields again?" he jumped down from the ledge, advancing on Kid._

 _Kid felt his heart race. Why was that happening? Who was he? And what did he mean by 'we'?_

 _But he only smiled._

 _"Yeah...sorry if I'm causing you three problems..." Kid gave a small bow. The boy only broke into loud laughter, clutching his middle._

 _"It's nothing Kid. But seriously, you look so adorable when you run around like a small child," he rubbed his temple, smiling down at Kid._

 _Kid blushed. How did he, and WHY did he know his actual name? And he called him...cute!?_

 _"Heheh...I do not," he blushed, looking away. The boy grinned at him, stepping closer to him._

 _"Come on, don't be like that. You know you're adorable," he purred, reaching out and pulling Kid to him, holding him gingerly._

 _Kid squeaked, staring up at him with wide eyes. When those crimson eyes stared deeply into his gold, Kid felt...light. He sunk into the boy's embrace, even going as far laying his head on his chest._

 _What was he doing!? Why was he...touching this boy in this way!? He didn't understand!_

 _But Kid took it further and placed small, butterfly kisses on his chest and shoulders, causing his skin to ripple._

 _Then, the boy began to pull away._

 _"Huh?" Kid looked up, seeing a panicked expression on his face. Kid felt his body jerk back, like something was sucking him away._

 _"KID!" the boy screamed when suddenly Kid was ripped off his feet and carried up into the air. Kid screamed, feeling his body flip through the air._

 _"NO WAIT! I don't want to go back! I'm happy here! PLEASE!"_

"NO!"

Kid fell off his bed with a large thump. He groaned, sitting up slowly and rubbing his side in pain.

"Oh, owww…" he sighed, climbing back onto his bed. He looked out his window, seeing the sun rise gently over the clouds.

"It's morning huh? Guess that's a good thing then...I do have to be up early…"

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Your majesty! You need to get up! I know it's early but we can't waste time today, it's your wedding day!" Liz called from behind the door.

Ah, that was why. He forgot. His wedding.

His wedding. HIS WEDDING!

Suddenly, Kid sprang to the closet, tearing out his robe, sloppily throwing it over himself and throwing the bedroom door open.

"Woah! Nearly hit me there!" Liz yelped, jumping back when the door swung open. The three girls rushed in, immediately getting to work.

"Morning my prince. Did you sleep well?" Tsubaki asked, picking the blanket up from the floor and placing it back on the bed neatly. Kid shook his head.

"Nope. Not in the slightest, I feel horrible right now…" he confessed, allowing Patty to drag him to the vanity. Liz looked at him with worry.

"Really? Are you sure you're not just tired or…" Liz was fishing through the wardrobe for the ceremonial outfit he possessed. Kid shook his head, frowning.

"I wish it was just that. But the dream I had was more detailed than the last. I mean, there was a person in it this time, but my dreams don't matter today." Kid sat up straight, allowing Tsubaki to start working on his face.

"You don't have to help us you know? You can do other things if you want…" Liz turned to Tsubaki, only for the girl to shake her head.

"Today is extremely important, so you'll need all the help you can get. So on another note, where are the accessories for this thing?" she asked. Patty had just finished with the face wash and was now gently, but hurriedly brushing Kid's hair.

"I hate to be mean, but yes. Today is the day huh? Finally marrying Tsugumi after those few months to get to know her? How do you feel right now? Other than having a crappy night's sleep," Liz asked, dusting off the outfit with a small duster.

Kid winced, one because of the question, and two, because Patty ripped out a pretty bad tangle in his hair.

"I dunno. I'm honestly freaking out right now. What if something goes wrong? Like she trips down the walkway? Or I forget a line? Or something like-"

"PRINCE! Please, calm down. I know you're nervous but you need to relax for a bit. Liz, is the outfit ready yet?" Tsubaki asked after she was done putting on the lotion for his face. Patty had symmetrically fixed his hair, even double checking to make sure it was straight and even on both ends.

"There! Perfect symmetry, just like you like it!" Patty clapped her hands together proudly. Kid smiled, checking himself to see that it was indeed symmetrical.

"Alrighty your majesty. Your suit is ready when you are," Liz came around to face him, getting a nod in return. Kid stood up, taking the suit from Liz's hands and proceeding behind his changing screen. He fixed the suit on, making sure to keep it as neat as possible.

When he stepped out, the others all awed and fawned over how he looked.

"You look wonderful your majesty! Tsugumi is gonna be blown away today!" Tsubaki cheered.

Kid was wearing a black suit with the loftwing symbol etched into the back. The front was decorated with strips and the royal broach, giving him a very formal look. He looked in his body-length mirror and smiled.

"Yeah...I guess…" he stared a bit longer, doubted whether he really looked presentable or not.

"You know you're adorable."

Kid gasped, shaking his head violently and suddenly. The boy's voice, it was ringing in his head.

"Princey? Are you ok?" Patty asked, seeing Kid get frustrated.

"Ah...yes, I'm fine. Just had a bit of a head rush, nothing more. Come on, we need to go met with my father," he straightened himself out, smiling at the girls. While they all still looked worried, they pushed it aside and led him from the room. As they walked down the halls, nobles, maids, butlers, and cooks were all bustling to get ready. They all bowed deeply when he walked by them, treating him with extra respect on this day.

Kid proceeded on to Death's room, knocking gently.

"Father?"

At that point, the door swung open and Death walked out, his smile large and glowing.

"There he is. The lucky man of the day! You excited?" he asked, drawing Kid in for a large hug. The girls behind him all awed at the father-son display, Kid blushing in embarrassment.

"Dad please!" Kid squirmed in protest, pulling back and fixing his suit. Death only laughed, patting his son's shoulder.

"I know, but my little baby is getting married today, so let an old man be a little sentimental alright?" he sighed, getting a wistful look on his face. Kid blushed, looking away for a bit.

"Thank you Dad, but since I'm getting married I need to be treated like an adult ok?" Kid smiled, giving Death a small hug.

"I hate to interrupt this, but we need to hurry Prince, we don't wanna be late," Tsubaki pointed to her notebook, receiving a nod from Death.

"Of course. Well, I'm gonna go talk to some of the other nobles. I'll see you at the ceremony okay?" he gave Kid and the girls a small wave before walking away. Kid sighed, feeling slightly down. He knew his father would have to treat him older now, but he had to admit to himself...he would miss his father's hugs and playful antics.

It was times like this he wished his mother was here.

"Your majesty? Are you alright? Your eyes got all watery…" Tsubaki placed a hand on his shoulder, snapping him from his trance. Kid looked up, taking out his handkerchief and wiping his eyes.

"Yes, something in my eye. Nothing to worry about. Now come on, we need to get to the ballroom," he walked forward, keeping the hankie up to his eyes when more tears began to fall.

The girls followed silently, knowing that he was, and why he was crying.

Patty sighed.

"Sometimes I wish he wasn't a prince...he could be more free."

They all nodded in agreement. As they proceeded, they counted down the minutes. Once he was married, he was going to have to be dedicated to his wife and wife alone. They all would lose him.

Thirty minutes left.

* * *

"Places! Places! Everyone get in your places!"

With the kingdom present at the castle, and Kid standing on the altar waiting. Two of the workers were fussing to get everyone else in their places.

"Kim! Are the cooks ready with the food?"

"Yep! And you got the flowers ready Jackie?"

"Yep!"

The two girls present, Kim and Jackie, were not only fussing with everything else going on, but were preparing Tsugumi to walk down the runway.

"Do I look ok?" she asked Meme, receiving an approving nod.

"Yep! You look beautiful Tsugumi! When he sees you, his jaw is gonna drop!" she cheered. Anya was next to her, nodding.

"And when you're married, you'll have him all to yourself. His servants won't be able to be with him as often. He can basically get rid of Elizabeth and Patricia. He won't need them anymore," she smiled, patting Tsugumi's back. Tsugumi sighed, taking the bouquet from Kim.

"He just doesn't seem as excited as I am…" she sighed, Jackie leading her in front of the door.

Meme waved it off.

"Oh please, Kid's just a bit of a stick in the mud. I bet he just wants this to be perfect for the both of you!"

"Tsugumi. Only a few more moments. You ready?" Kim asked. Tsugumi took a deep breath and nodded, clutching the flowers in her hand a bit tighter.

The music started. The doors opened.

Everyone stood as Tsugumi walked in, Kid standing at the altar.

When he saw her, he stared. When Tsugumi took a glance, it wasn't an expression of amazement, it was one of sadness.

Kid sighed deeply, trying to seem happier, but the closer she got, the more his heart broke. His time with his friends and his father was coming to end, it was approaching him as she walked towards him.

When she reached him, she lined herself up with him and smiled.

"Nervous?" she asked. Kid shrugged.

"Just hoping nothing goes wrong with the ceremony. You?" he asked. Tsugumi's heart dropped. He looked like he didn't care! He kept glancing at the girls, and his father standing at the end of the altar.

"U-Um...a little bit…" she smiled sheepishly. Kid gave a crooked smile, before his serious face fell back upon him.

Lord Death cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentleman. Citizens of the Death Islands! We are gathered here today, to witness the union of Lady Tsugumi Harudori, and Prince Death the Kid. With this union, the new Lord and Lady shall lead us into a grand new era!" Death announced, gesturing to a man next to him.

"May I have the rings please?" he asked. The man nodded, holding out the silky pillow they were placed on.

He took them into his fingers and held on out to Kid.

"Tsugumi, do you, take Death the Kid as your husband. To care for him in sickness and health, and forever stand at his side?" Death asked. Tsugumi blushed, and nodded.

"I do."

Kid took her hand gently, slipping the ring onto her finger. Death the handed the other ring to Tsugumi.

"And do you, Death the Kid, take Tsugumi Harudori to be your lawfully wedded wife? To care for her in sickness and health, and forever stand at her side?"

Silence.

Kid sighed, giving a gentle, yet forced smile. He hesitantly nodded.

"I-"

BOOM

The walls shook, the ground rumbled, and decorations fell when a large explosion suddenly rippled through the air.

"What the hell!?" Kid shouted, turning around and looking out the window. Screams suddenly filled the air. The people outside were running in, screaming loudly about an 'invader'.

"EVERYONE PLEASE! REMAIN CALM!" Death bellowed, grabbing the attention of only a handful of them. The girls rushed to Kid, barricading him from any debris.

"Princey! Are you alright?!" Patty gasped. Kid nodded.

"Yes I'm fine! But what's-"

The wall caved in, and a stream of red light directed itself to Kid's forehead. Kid's face ran white as he stared up in fear at what he was looking at.

It was some kind of monster! Large, with one beaming red eye staring deeply at him. Four propellers swung heavily at it's top, keeping it midair.

"What is that thing!?" Liz screamed. The beam began to flicker rapidly, the large creature making various clicking noises.

"KID!" Death leap forward, scooping the girls, Kid, and Tsugumi into his arms and diving out of the way. Right as he did, the monster launched a large blast, destroying the altar they were standing on just seconds ago.

Death picked them up and placed them on their feet.

"GO! RUN!" Death screamed, shoving them forward. Kid took Tsugumi and ran forward, scouting Anya and Meme in the crowd. He rushed her to them, shoving Tsugumi into Anya's arms.

"Take her to the bunker!" he shouted, receiving a curt nod. Once Tsugumi was out of the room, Kid and the others ran out.

"You need to get to the bunker Prince!" Tsubaki shouted. But Kid shook his head.

"We need to get the citizens to a safer place. They're running rampant through the streets and they need direction!" he yelled, throwing the front doors open and rushing past the gates.

People were running in no general direction, trying to find cover from the large beast flying through the air. Knights were doing their best to steer the beast from the castle and lead the people to safer destinations. Kid rushed out, moving through the people and standing at the side of the road, begining to snap directions.

"HEAD TO THE SIDE OF THE CASTLE! THE GUARDS WILL LEAD YOU TO THE BUNKER!" he yelled, pointing people in the right direction. While they followed his orders, the beast heard him, and swiveled its head and looked at him. It suddenly flew away from the castle and off the island, floating behind Kid.

"PRINCE! LOOK OUT!"

Kid spun on his heel to see the beast targeting looking in his direction. But it wasn't targeted him.

It was targeting the ground underneath him.

Suddenly, it fired it's beam and the earth beneath Kid crumbled. The beast flew down and began shooting at the island, seemingly trying to shrink it. Kid yelled, the ground falling out from underneath him and causing him to slip. Suddenly, there was nothing beneath him. He was falling!

"PRINCE!"

Kid plummeted, flipping through the air. When he tried to angle his body, he only drifted to the right, seeing the beast flip in and out of his vision. He opened his arms, and slammed into its middle, latching himself to it.

The beast reared its head, attempting to locate him. But the center could only rotate, and it couldn't look directly up, so the beast began to frolic. Kid screamed the whole ride, gripping onto the gravel like exoskeleton of the large creature. As it spazzed, it's movements became jumbled. With the propellers flipping sideways, the beast lost momentum, falling closer and closer to the cloud barrier.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Kid screamed, seeing his doom come closer and closer to him. As the beast searched for the unwanted attachment, it flipped itself upside down.

And plummeted.

"KID" Death shouted when he neared the edge and saw his son fall further and further from the island. Kid began to sob as he screamed, watching the clouds become too close for comfort. Suddenly, the momentum of the fall and the rush of air and flipping of the beast caused him to get light headed.

The second the beast cut through the clouds, Kid passed out, his body detaching from the beast and going limp. The city watched in fear as their prince descended through the clouds and out of sight.

Kid was gone.

* * *

 **Only difference here is the role swap**

 _ **Next Time:**_

 _ **Kid's dream has been realized and he's descended upon the Surface. However, once he gets there, he finds himself losing the image of a perfect world as he truly experiences danger for the first time. Will his fantasy remain strong, or will it be crushed under the hand of harsh reality?**_


	5. Chapter 4: Strange New World

_I...I can't see...where am I?_

 _It hurts...my everything...it all hurts…_

 _Where am I? What happened?_

 _I feel odd, and it smells...weird._

Kid groaned loudly, shifting his body, only to wince and cry in pain. His eyes were screwed shut, not wanting to open for anything.

Where was he? What had happened? And what was touching his back?

Kid weakly opened his eyes, light pouring in. He hissed in pain, shutting as quickly as he opened them. No, he _needed_ to know where he was. He tried again. This time, he rolled over onto his stomach, to get whatever was moving along his back to buzz off. But it only moved to his stomach.

He lifted his head, opening his eyes widely and looking at his stomach.

He screamed.

The large, four legged creature that was sniffing his gut jumped in fright and pranced away as Kid screamed. Kid moved back, watching it bound away. His head whipped around, seeing a multitude of these creatures staring at him. They had long, gangly legs and were soft brown in color. Some had large, branch like things sticking from their heads, large brown eyes, and short, fluffy tails. But once he saw them, they ran in fright.

As they ran, Kid began to observe his surroundings. Only to gasp in amazement.

The Surface. He had made it.

The land looked just his teacher described, and just like it did in his dreams.

Only better.

He looked at his hands, sinking them into the genuine soil, picking up handfuls of grass and dirt. The soil in Death City was dry and cracky, but this soil was dark and damp, even smelling pleasant. He saw the large hills on the horizon, the hundreds of trees, even a stream running through the field.

His eyes seemed to be popping from his head. He saw the small birds flying above him, and animals that were just observing him creep from the plethora of trees.

Kid stood up, groaning in pain as he did, but working his body nonetheless. He looked down at his feet. He stepped forward.

Kid's face broke into a large smile.

Seemingly forgetting his injuries, he raced forward, laughing loudly as he ran. He was here! On the Surface! It WAS real!

Kid tripped on his foot, yelping when he tumbled down a grassy hill. When he hit the bottom, he winced in pain. That's right, he fell from the sky, he didn't come out of that unscathed.

He rolled onto his back, staring up at the sky. As the clouds moved above him, he gratefully allowed the sun to bathe him, the warmth relaxing his muscles. He sighed, a content smile spreading on his face.

"I can't...I can't believe it. The Surface...I'm here…" he cooed, rolling onto his side and snuggling into the ground.

"How long has this place existed?" he asked, staring at a small blue flower that was sprouting next to him. He wondered if there was anything back at home that told of this place other than the story. Home…

Kid suddenly sat up. The wedding, the attack, the very reason he was down here in the first place! His gaze snapped upward, staring intently at the sky. Was everyone ok? Did the beast go back up to the sky once he was out of his way? Kid suddenly felt nervous.

"What if it…" he found himself thinking of the worst that could've happened. He looked around, trying to find a proper direction to go. He was out in the middle of nowhere, with no map or directions. What was he going to do? Weren't there people down here? Maybe he could ask them.

He decided to start walking, hopefully he would find himself to some sort of civilization. But as he walked, he found himself becoming more and more frightened. As he looked around, he didn't know which way was better than the other. What if he went one way, and got killed by something? Weren't there monsters down here?

Kid sighed, looking for a path of some sort. When he stood up on a hill, he spotted a dirt road. He smiled.

Kid decided this road was his best option, at least it had some kind of direction. As he ran towards it, a four legged, hooved creature jumped out and in front of him. Kid screamed, falling backwards and staring up at the blueish animal. It wasn't like the ones sniffing him earlier, it was larger, and had larger horns. It let out a loud cry, seemingly startled by him as well.

Kid stood up, trying to walk around it. But, the animal cried out again.

And charged at him.

Kid shrieked and ran, the hooved creature hot on his heels. As he raced down the hill, when he reached the road he found himself encountering a new animal.

Hooved, but twice as big. They were bigger than him, and they were in a group of four. They ignored him, but chased the blue one away. Kid sat there, trying to regain his breath. This place was already out to get him, and he hadn't been here a whole day!

Was the Surface always like this? People getting chased by animals twenty-four seven? If so, this was going to be more exciting than he thought. And not the good kind of exciting, per say…

He sighed deeply. This was perfect. While he might of come to the place of his dreams, he was completely clueless as to how it worked. There was no order down here, or at least that's what the sky believed. Was it true thought? Did this place really run with little to no government? Maybe there were multiple?

He decided to leave and find out.

He walked for what seemed liked hours to him, the sun beginning to set gently over the horizon. He shivered, the warmth of the sun no longer basking him. He looked down at his attire. His suit had multiple lashings in it, and had worn down a bit. It was a very thin garment, so it did little against the incoming chill.

He rubbed his arms, looking for a place to take shelter for the night. He didn't know what to expect at night. Hopefully, like in the sky, it was calm and gentle when the moon was high.

He saw a hill with a sort of overhang of earth and rock, protecting the patch of dirt underneath. Kid walked over to it and sat down, watching the very tip of the sun descend over the horizon and out of sight. He sighed, tucking his legs up to his chest and burying his face into his knees. Maybe he could try and sleep for a bit. Regain some of his energy?

It sounded like a good idea. He did feel tired. His body ached, and his stomach rumbled lowly. He hadn't eaten since the morning of his wedding, and he was clueless as to how long he laid there passed out when he landed. Maybe it had been a few days?

As the exhaustion began to overcome him, he heard movement. Like something digging at the ground.

At first he ignored it, thinking it was another animal. But as the digging continued, he heard hissing and garbling.

He looked up. A skeleton.

His eyes widened, and he let out a scream. It was about as big as him, with glowing pink balls in the place of its eyes. It looked _exactly_ like that bluish pig monster from before, except all bone. It held large branch, hissing at him and lifting its arm to swing at him.

Kid ducked when it swung, scurrying out from under the overhang and running. He took off through the field, the skeletal monster close behind. He saw more of these creatures sprout up, following the actions of the first one. Kid felt like crying. Not here for a day and he was already going to die. Then, he saw it. A strange hole in the side of a mountain, with a white door sitting closed. He rushed to it, doging more and more rocks chucked at him.

Once he at the entrance, he _did_ start crying when he found there was no way to get in. He banged on the stone door blocking him, searching for an alternate entry. He heard the monsters gaining on him, throwing whatever they could get their hands on.

He looked down and saw a hole in the door, just the right size for him to squeeze in. He dropped to his stomach and wrestled his body through, pushing through the moment the creatures reached out to grab him. He stood and ran, only to find out there were stairs.

He fell and tumbled down them, crying in pain each time his body slammed the stone floor. When he hit the bottom, he groaned. He hated this. Getting hurt, being chased by every living thing. And ever NON living thing for that matter.

The pain of his injuries, his desire for food, and his overall exhaustion began to take over, his eyes sliding closed. But when the monsters cry rang out, his paranoia caused him to jolt awake and move forward.

Why was he like this? He was always confident, cool, and calm. Now that he was down here, he was sitting inside a stone structure, whimpering like a child without its mother. He missed his father, his missed the girls. He missed feeling _safe_. This is exactly what his teacher described.

Wild and dangerous.

Tears began to fall from his eyes, threatening an outburst. He took his dirtied handkerchief and pushed it to his eyes, trying to wipe the tears away. But when more replaced them, he tried to take a deep breath to calm himself down. It came out as a choked sob.

He burst into tears, wailing loudly. He really felt like a child now, holding his arms and trying to rock himself. But he only cried more, screaming for his father.

He was scared, more scared than he had ever been in his entire life. He wished his father were here, so that he could rush into his big, warm embrace to feel safe. He wished that he could hear his father's comforting words, rubbing his head gently while whispering that it was alright. Even sometimes, Kid had breakdowns to the point it required that Death lift Kid up, holding and rocking him tenderly to calm him.

By thinking of his father, thoughts of his mother came to mind. Of her loving smile, her strong will, her ability to pick him up, place him to her chest and soothe his cries instantly. A talent his father was jealous of. To be called her 'little blossom', and soothed to sleep was something he desired. He was only fifteen, why did he have to grow up now? He didn't want to, he wanted to be with his father longer.

The more he thought, the more tears that spilled from his eyes. He began to think of his friends. Of Patty's cheerful smile that could brighten up anyone's day. Of Liz's sassy, yet honest compliments that made you feel good inside. And even of Tsubaki's sweet smile and kind words that just made you feel loved. Kid hugged himself tighter. He flinched and cried in fear when one of the monsters clawed at the hole, threatening to come in.

He turned around to the wall, finding another hole to crawl through. When he squirmed his way in, he saw a bed looking structure, a large pillar with a pedestal underneath it. The bed like thing was filled with an inch of water, and laid unoccupied. Kid crawled towards it, curling up underneath it and whimpering.

His wails had quieted, and now he sat there, crying softly.

He knew he wasn't going to sleep that night.

He figured he might as well give it up in general.

* * *

 **Not a lotta difference here, just decided to add some tiny details here and there, roles changes, ect.**

 ** _Next Time:_**

 ** _After spending the horrible night in a dark, foreboding building, Kid resumes his journey after the sun rises. There, he discovers something rather frightening, the Surface KNOWS who he is. How do they know? And what will this mean for him?_**


	6. Chapter 5: The Prophecy of the Sheikah

Kid wondered how much time had passed. With the monsters constantly trying to crawl into his hiding place, and every little noise and sound scaring him, Kid had sat there wide awake the entire night.

Ever since the sun came up, the entrance was quiet. He could peer through the two holes in each wall to see the light shining in. He groaned, running a hand through his hair. His eyes closed, then reopened lazily. He was tired. _Very_ tired. The only "sleep" that he had gotten was the state of unconsciousness from the initial fall down here. And that doesn't really replace the need of sleep.

Kid looked up, staring at the pillar curiously. He had been staring at it and the odd stone hanging above it for a good two hours. He finally decided, since the world had calmed down a bit, maybe he should get up and try to get back out there.

Kid stood slowly, his knees shaking. He grabbed onto the bed like stone to push himself up and give him a boost. He looked around curiously, observing his surroundings to the best of his ability in the low light. He saw a stone pedestal sitting silently a ways off, a tiny slate of rock sitting there silently, as if waiting for him. With a cautious gaze, he moved towards it. When he approached it, he looked down to see it reveal itself as a tiny, yet thick looking slab of simple, carved rock.

Kid stared at it silently, not sure if it was safe to reach out and grab it or not. Despite himself, his curiosity got the better of him, and he reached for it. He gingerly grasped the handle, plucking it off the pedestal.

The wall he had slipped in through to get to the back section of this structure slid open, Kid jumping in surprise.

The walls and torches lining them, and at the opening of the door, the torches illuminated themselves with a shining blue light. Kid slowly walked forward, staring at the slate curiously.

"What is this?" he asked himself, wiping the wet dust from the surface. Seemingly responding to his touch, the slate lit up, and an image popped up. Kid yelped, dropping the slab in surprise. He stared down at it, peering cautiously at the slab. He picked it back up and looked, seeing what appeared to be a very empty map. A glowing dot sat in the center, and an odd looking symbol right beneath it.

Kid held out a finger, poking at the symbol. A word popped up right next to it.

' _Shrine of Resurrection"_

"The Shrine of...what?" Kid stared down, swiping the screen. The image changed, showing a large collection of boxes with eyes on them. And it continued.

"What?" Kid whispered. Then, he reached something new, a collection of pictures. He stopped and stared, looked down curiously. He pressed one, the image of a hooved creature statue enlarging onto the screen.

"What is this thing?" he asked himself. He didn't have anything else to swipe to the left, so he swiped right. He kept going, returning to the map and swiping right again. This time, he saw a smaller collection of boxes, only about seven.

"Damn. There's only seven. But what are these for?" he asked himself. He looked up from the screen, eyes widening when he saw two chests sitting in front of him. He walked forward, opening each. One had a shirt, and another had trousers.

"Oh. Isn't that convenient?"

He picked them both up, wincing at how rough the material felt. While his suit was basically destroyed, they still felt comfortable. But, he guessed you couldn't have everything. He made sure that the first entrance wasn't going to open, then stripped down, tossing his suit into one of the chests. He slipped on the shirt, rubbing his chest when he felt the scratchy material itch at his skin. The trousers were a bit better, but not too much. There was old pair of shoes at the bottom of one of the chests, and he slipped them on. They felt more like leather covers than actual shoes, but he found them surprisingly comfortable. He picked up his suit, wrapped it up, and tucked it under his arm. He picked up the slate and walked forward.

Once he was at the front entrance, he stopped at a second pedestal and held the slate to it.

The pedestal glowed, and the entrance opened. Kid shielded his eyes when the light poured in. He walked forward, stepping onto the grass. He noticed a hill right in front of him and smiled. He walked up to it and stood at its edge. He gawked.

The view was beautiful. He could see _everything_. From the plains, to the trees, and even a massive body of water, a hundred times bigger than a pond.

"I have to admit, while this place terrifies me, it _is_ beautiful," he sighed. He turned to his right, looking down at the hill. He walked towards it, jogging down the side and stopping midway. There he saw a pot resting on a pile of sticks, with a few round, red things around it. But when he looked closer, he saw they were…

"APPLES!" he cried, smiling widely. That was something he recognized. A few apples grew up in the Death Islands, so he had eaten them before. He rushed forward, looking around to see if the area was taken by anyone. But when he saw no belongings, he guessed it was finders keepers. He scooped up the three apples he saw and dusted them off.

Before he bit into them, he winced. It was unclean, it was just sitting in the dirt and he was going to put his mouth on it? He looked around, hoping to find some kind of water.

He smiled when he saw a slightly deep puddle at the bottom of the hill, the water so clear that it blinded him. He raced down the hill, doing his best not to trip over his feet.

When he reached it, he squatted down and placed one of the apples into the water, cleaning it off. When he pulled it back out, he smiled at how it glistened. That looked better to him. But, before he could chow down, a garble rang out.

He turned to see a pig like creature with a stick running at him. He yelped and ran, dropping the apples as he went and dodging it when it swung its stick at him. He turned to see four more of these creatures pursuing him. They all looked like the skeletons that chased him last night, only with flesh and blood.

Kid jumped onto a tree, grabbing the branches and hoisting himself up, sitting there silently. The four monsters snapped and screamed at him, swinging their sticks at him angrily. When one hit him in the ankle, he yelped in pain, glaring down at the monster. He grabbed onto a branch of the tree and ripped it off, swinging back. When the end of the stick wiped it across the face, the monster cried out in pain.

Kid stared down, shocked that he actually hurt it, much less _fought back_. Kid's eyes narrowed. He took a deep breath, held it, and jumped out of the tree. He knocked one of the monsters over and began wailing on it, screaming the whole time. When the others tried to fight him, he swung at them. He took the butt end of the stick and drove it down onto the monster pinned underneath him, causing the monster to cry out, turn black, and combust. Kid tried to do the same to the other monsters, but when he hit one, his stick broke. He looked at it, the monsters all looking at him. He reached down, took the stick the monster was just carrying and whammed one with it. This stick was sturdier and had cloth wrapped at its end. It did more damage, and the monster combusted. Kid let out terrified battle cries, screaming as he wiped out the rest of the monsters.

Once they were all gone, he looked at the stick in his hand and the one he lost mid battle. He just killed for piggish monsters, with _sticks_. And they left behind little horns and either a tooth or claw, he couldn't tell. He picked them up, looking over them.

"Remains?" he asked himself, scooping them all up and stuffing them in his suit pockets. He sighed, standing and looking around the area for more monsters. When he saw nothing, he turned to where he left the apples he picked up.

Only to find them gone.

"Wait. WHAT!?" he screamed, running up and began digging at the ground trying to find them.

"Are you kidding me!?" he shouted, slamming his fists on the dirt. He almost had a decent meal, then it got stolen from him by goddess know what.

Kid frowned, feeling ready to cry. His stomach grumbled loudly in protest.

"I know, I know…" he sighed, rubbing his stomach. He stood up and continued his walk, trying to find his way to civilization. He took out the slate and looked at it, pulling up the map. He looked up and tried to see where he was exactly.

He saw a tiny little yellow dot in the screen, sitting there as if trying to guide him. He rose a brow, looking around the field to try and see where it was. He pointed himself in the right direction and began walking, moving towards the dot in the slate.

When he neared it, he saw a rock very similar to the one in the Shrine of Resurrection, sitting there dully. He neared cautiously, looking around to see if anymore monsters had decided to grace him with their presence. When he saw that none were around, he approached the stone and stared at the marking all around it. He rose a brow, placing the sheikah slate against it.

 _SHEIKAH SLATE SENSED_

Kid yelped, reeling back in shock.

 _TOWER ACTIVATED_

 _PLEASE WATCH FOR FALLING ROCKS_

Falling rocks?

Suddenly, the ground underneath Kid began to shake. Kid tried to run away, but as the pedestal said, rocks tumbled in front of him, preventing him from going anywhere. He dove against the pedestal, holding onto it tightly as he was raised into the air.

He scrunched his eyes closed, waiting for the trembling to stop. He heard the rocks around him groan and break, then fall limply off the the area he was in.

He waited, and waited, and waited.

Then suddenly, it stopped. The ground underneath him stilled, and silence filled the air. He slowly opened his eyes, peering at his surroundings.

And nearly screamed.

He was now up on some tall tower, the land stretching out miles and miles around him. He stood slowly, rushing to the edge and grabbing the ledge, staring out at the Surface below him.

 _Now_ he could see everything. He spun in circles, wishing he had a dozen pairs of eyes. One way he saw a series of waterfalls, another way he saw what appeared to be an area made of nothing but sand, another choke full of this glowing red substance. He smiled.

"I love just looking at this place! It's so beautiful down here," he cooed, propping his arm on the side and looking down. He saw a few of the piggish monsters waving sticks at him, probably wanting to avenge the others he killed earlier. Kid sighed.

"Great, now there's a problem at the bottom…" he turned around, staring at the slate waiting there in the pedestal.

 _SHEIKAH SLATE AUTHENTICATING_

Kid screamed, jumping back from it.

 _ACTIVATING SCANNER_

Right as it said that, three pillars on the top of the tower awoke, rumbling and moving up. Once they stuck upwards, the tower turned from a vibrant orange to a gentle blue. Kid stared at the slab, his eyes wide with wonder.

 _SCANNING AREA_

The stone lit up, the water gathering at the tip and dropping onto the slab. Kid peered at it curiously, watched the black screen glow. It revealed a map of the area, labeling itself as 'The Great Plateau'. Kid waited.

" _...you have done well to find this. I've been waiting for you…"_

Kid jumped, his eyes widening. He _knew_ that voice. But where from…

" _You've done well to make it down here...the Sheikah have been expecting you for one hundred years now...Kid…"_

Kid started silently down at the slab.

" _...head north of here, towards the great swirl of red and black...there you will find your starting point…"_

Kid looked north, wincing when he saw what appeared to be a castle enveloped in darkness.

"Um...that looks welcoming…"

" _...your arrival has been prophesied since the Madness swarmed this land...and we've been waiting you...I'VE been waiting for you…"_

Kid looked down at it, curious at it's statment.

"You have? But who-"

" _This is only a message recording...I am not actually speaking to you...but I wish I were...I am right now about to infiltrate the castle and hold back the Madness...the threat of it hangs over the land...and the sky…"_

Kid's eyes widened.

"Wait, the sky!? Dad and everyone else are in danger!?" he cried, grabbing the sides of the pedestal.

" _I won't be able to leave once I move past the barrier, not until the Madness is brought down...head north...find your starting point...we've been waiting for you…"_

Kid found himself frightened by the message. What did it mean? Who was this? And why did they into such a dangerous place _knowing_ they couldn't escape once there? He didn't understand.

" _...find your starting point...explore the Surface...fight the Madness for the sky...and the land...I'll be waiting…...my little...blossom…"_

The slab let out a loud scratching, the recording cutting off. Kid's eyes widened, tears springing.

"Wait, little blossom? That was...that was MOM! Mother!" he cried, picked the slab up when the tower released it, searching for a way to replay the message. She went into that castle, she was ALIVE!

"MOM! Mom please! I heard you I'm here!" he cried, looking out to the castle. The swirls of madness shadowed the castle, casting an evil spell as it sat. His mother was IN there, fighting that...that _thing_ for the past eight years! Tears spilled as he ran to the edge of the tower, inhaling a breath and screaming.

"MOM! MOM CAN YOU HEAR ME!? I'M HERE! ON THE SURFACE!"

No response.

He furiously climbed down the tower, ignoring the hisses of the monsters and running to the castle, following his mother's instructions. Head north, find his starting point.

First he wanted to go home, now he had a new objective. Kill the Madness and save his mother. Nothing more and nothing less. He'll try, no, he WILL do this, even if it kills him.

Kid had never ran faster in his life than he was now, sprinting blindly to the castle.

As he ran, he figured he wouldn't get sleep that night either. One, he needed to do this, and two, he felt uneasy. Like something was watching him run.

Off in the distance, close to the castle, a flying beast saw him as a tiny speck, pointing its laser at a land beast.

The beast's eye illuminated, glowing a bright blue. It stirred, it stood, and it advanced. And its only objective…

To kill the incoming intruder.

* * *

 **Changes made here were added more detail to the overall tower and made it more close to what happens in the actual game.**

 _ **Next Time:**_

 _ **Kid decides to follow his mother's instructions and go towards the gigantic castle. However, while on his way, he encounters another beast. Will he survive the encounter, or will he need to seek outside help?**_


	7. Chapter 6: Guardian Vs Guardians

Kid felt like he was going to drop from exhaustion. It took a _whole day_ to even get close to the border of the Great Plateau. Now, in the early hours of the dawn, he was lumbering through the grass, rubbing his eyes every few seconds to try and stay awake. His stomach rumbled angrily, and the wounds he took from the fall and mini pig fight ached.

"I'm gonna drop dead at this point...I'm not doing very good on this rescue mission, and I'm not even THERE yet," he sighed, rubbing his head. He looked at the rising sun, groaning. Last night, the whole time, he was running from skeletons that kept popping from the ground to terrorize him. Now that the sun was up, he could rest easy between the time the dead monsters laid to rest, and the _living_ ones awoke.

"How close am I?" he moaned, looking up. The castle was still far away, looming on the horizon. Kid felt like crying, he wasn't even CLOSE! His mother was in there, fighting that thing, and he was lagging through the field, complaining about sleep, pain, and hunger. His mother probably felt like this all the time if she was still in there.

Still...how long ago was that message recorded? Was his mother still alive? If she had been fighting for that long, she surely should be…

Dead by now.

Kid looked up in horror. What if he got there and found nothing but his mother's decaying body? The mere thought terrified him.

He began running again, now having a new fear. Tears leaked, his heart clenched. How much had he cried since he got down here? It's like this place took the lid of his tears and dumped them on him. They just...didn't stop. He found himself screaming again, this time for his mother.

"MOM! I'm here! P-Please! M-Momma I'm here!" he screamed, running faster.

His scream caught the attention of someone, or really, someTHING. Kid ran without knowing a beast was now pursuing him, following him, _stalking him_.

"M-Momma...can you hear me? It's me...your little blossom...it's Kid. Please…" his run slowed, eventually coming to a stop and dropping to his knees.

"Momma…" he cried, shoving his face into his hands, tears leaking through his fingers. He hated crying so much, it made him feel like a child.

* _click click click_ *

Kid's head shot up. He looked around, nervous.

* _clickclickclickclickclick_ *

He saw it. A red dot on his leg. He looked up.

A beast. _ON LEGS!_

Kid leapt out of the way of the blast, the beast crawling after him. Kid scampered to his feet, running rampant through the fields. When another blast was fired, he screamed when it grazed him.

"HELP ME!" he screamed, running past trees and jumping over bushes and rocks, trying to serpentine from each blast fired at his feet.

He saw a few large rocks, trying to leap over a small one to get to them. But he only cried out in pain, the sharp end of the rock catching his ankle and ripping his skin open. He collapsed, looking at his now wounded leg, seeing the blood rush down his ankle and foot. He winced, trying to stand up and continue his run.

But when he put down wait on it, he yelped, dropping back to his knees. It hurt like hell. He tried crawling away, hoisting himself over a small boulder and trying to hide behind it. But when the beast drew closer, he laid on his stomach and screamed.

"No! NO PLEASE!" he wailed, trying to faze through the large boulder he was pressed against. But these three rocks weren't enough, for the beast drew near, it locked onto him.

He waited.

"YAAHOOO!"

He shot up. He looked over him to see a figure leaping over the three meter boulder and onto the beast's face.

The beast screeched and thrashed, trying to shake off the surprise attachment. The boy only laughed, pulling out a small blade and slashing the eye.

"How's that huh? Can't look away?! I'm know I'm too awesome!" he shouted. The boy had spiked up blue hair and was wearing a series of weird garbs. It looked like some kinda hodgepodge of shirts and wraps to make a thick, armor like tanktop. He had various small knifes, swords, even a sickle hooked onto his belt, switching between them as he slashed the beast's eye. He had thick black pants and brown strapped sandals, giving him foot movement.

"How'd ya like that huh? Just can't look away from the big star I am?!" the boy yelled. The best lifted a clawed leg, reaching for him to manually rip him off. Kid watched in horror as it reached for him, only to jump in shock as a new weapon came out of nowhere, slicing the leg clean off. Kid watched as a new person came into the scene. This one had large weapons strapped to their back, like hammers, to axes, to heavy swords and spears.

"Nice shot dude!" the blue haired boy shouted. The new person appeared to be a girl with blonde hair with pigtails. She had sharp, green eyes has she lifted one of her large swords off her back and wielding it to hit the beast.

"Hold'em a bit longer. Out final shot is on the horizon!" the bluenette yelled. The other nodded, pulling on one of the legs and yanking it to its side.

Kid watched this all in amazement. These people...these _humans_ , were fighting the beast, and WINNING!

"Final shot in range, lock and load him!" the blonde one yelled. The other nodded, grabbing the horns on each side and forcing the beast's head in one direction.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

A blue light whisked over Kid. He watched it penetrate the eye, the beast squealing in pain. The holes and joints began to leak with light, signaling its demise. The blonde one jumped away, the bluenette still on its head.

"BLACK STAR! BOOM!" the blonde one yelled, reminding him this thing blew up after the lights contact.

"FF-"

Before he could finish swearing, the beast exploded, sending the bluenette flipping into the air. Kid winced when he saw him fly through the air and crash into the dirt, groaning slightly.

"Awww...fuck that hurt. What did he use?" he asked. The blonde one squatted in front of him, smiling amusingly.

"Ancient, causes guardians to explode remember?"

The bluenette glared, looked up at the boulder.

"SOUL YOU ASS! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" he screamed. Another voice entered the scene, one roaring with laughter. Kid jumped, spinning his head up. Before he saw the third, he jumped from the boulder and landed a few feet from Kid.

"Sorry, but it's your fault your dumb ass was in the way," he retorted. Kid looked up at the one who shot the final blow.

And gasped.

It was him. The albino from his dream. The same hair, the same eyes, the same skin, even the same outfit. He wore thick, beige pants with a sack full of those weird armed sticks on his hip. What made Kid blush slightly was his lack of a shirt, flaunting his ripped, scarred, sweaty torso. He had the weird instrument in his hand, like the light came from it. The albino sighed, and turned around.

Red met gold.

"Woah, the shit?" the albino gasped, seeing Kid hiding. Kid yelped, falling over and trying to run.

"Woah, hey hold on!" he yelled, running over and grabbing Kid's wrist. Kid felt terrified. First he dreams of the Surface and it becomes real, now the boy in his dreams shows up, saves his life, and even tries to help him? He was freaked, and terrified that the three boys took down the beast by themselves.

"Hey, hey calm down! It's ok we're not going to hurt you!" he got down on one knee to look Kid in the eye, trying to calm him. The two others rushed over, both doing the same.

"Hey it's ok, nothing going to hurt you," the blonde haired one cooed, rubbing Kid's back. The bluenette nodded his head.

"Yeah you're fine bro. With Black Star here nothing can touch you. Much less look at ya," he patted Kid's head reassuringly. Kid looked at all of them, trying to see if they were telling the truth or not. But the albino's eyes soothed him somehow, causing Kid's muscles to relax and for him to calm himself.

"You ok?" he asked, Kid nodding slowly.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine…" he tried to stand, wincing in pain when he put pressure on his ankle. The albino saw this and pulled him back down.

"Hey, take it easy there. You're hurt let us-"

"NO, no I'm fine. I just need to...need to…" Kid felt hazy, like his senses were becoming slowly clouded. He was tired yes, but why now of all times was it affecting him.

"You're not fine, please just sit down. It's ok we can help you," the blonde one tried to get Kid to settle back, but Kid pushed him away.

"I'm fine...I need to get there...to the...the…"

Kid's eyes rolled back, and his body went limp. The last thing he heard was the boys calling to him.

Then, he blacked out.

* * *

Kid felt warm, and comfortable. Was he back home? Was this all just a dream, and he was just asleep? Kid groaned, turning over to his side. He winced, immediately flopping back onto his back. His side hurt like hell. Why? Wasn't this a dream?

"Oh, is he waking up?"

Who was that? Kid groggily opened his eyes, sitting up with shaky arms. When he opened his eyes, he turned to see the blonde haired fighter sitting in front of a fire, stirred something in a large pot. When Kid sat up, he turned to him and smiled.

"You _are_ awake. And I'm glad too, we were worried you passed out for good," she smiled. Kid simply started.

"Wha...where am I?" he asked. The warrior laughed.

"Southern Central Hyrule, just on the northern border of the Great Plateau. We needed to get you away from the castle. And I'm surprised we found you that close it. Not many go near the castle since it's infested with Guardians. We're shocked you're still alive really. Because if you're smart, to steer clear of the northern sector of Central. Or just Central Hyrule in general. What was your reason?" she asked, picking up a wooden bowl.

Kid sat in thought. Why _did_ he go that way? Oh wait, that's right, his mother.

His mother…

"My mom...she's in that castle…" Kid whispered. But the warrior caught the sentence, and her face went from one of kindness to one of horror and sadness.

"Oh...I'm so sorry. People who go in usually never come back out…" she looked at Kid, who had tears gathering in his eyes.

So _was_ his mother really still dead? Did that small ray of hope of her survival not really exist at all? The warrior noticed the tears and panicked.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Here, dry those up, it's gonna be ok," the warrior held a cloth to his face, allowing Kid to blow his nose. When Kid had sucked his tears back down, he turned to the other.

"Who are you? If you don't mind me asking," he asked. The warrior smiled.

"My name's Maka, Maka Albarn. Master of Arms. I was born and raised in Hateno Village with my brother Black Star. May I ask yours?" she held out a hand. Kid smiled nervously, taking her hand to shake it. But Kid found himself imploding when Maka lifted his hand and kissed his fingers.

"Wha-wha-wha...why did you!?" Kid began to panic, cowering into the blanket around him like a turtle. Maka raised her brows in shock at the sudden movement.

"What? What's wrong? Don't you know that's how you greet someone?" she asked, genuinely confused. Kid stared at her in shock, his eyes wide.

"N-NO! In the Death Islands we shake hands and that's it! We don't kiss each other!" he flushed darkly, burying his face. Maka cocked a brow, tilting his head.

"Death Islands? Where are those? Do you come from beyond the sea or something?" she asked. Kid shook his head, sticking an arm from his blanket shield and pointing upwards.

"No, up there! In the sky! The Death Islands are a series of floating islands miles above the Surface," he explained, peaking out at Maka.

Maka sat in silence, trying to comprehend what he was saying. When it did, Maka's jaw dropped.

"No way...you're a _SKYCHILD!_ " she gasped. Kid looked at him in confusion.

"Sky...what?" he asked. Maka took both Kid of his hands and shook them vigorously.

"I can't believe the Paradise actually exists! And you're from there!? You're dressed kinda like us but you _did_ have some odd clothes strapped to your side, so maybe. But WOW! A Skychild! Right here in front of me! So tell me, do you really have never ending good weather and crops up there?" she asked, practically jumping with excitement. Kid rose a brow.

"Paradise? You call it that down here...I beg to differ…" he turned his head down, looking away. Maka's spree ceased, looking at Kid worriedly.

"Is it not? That's a bummer, I was kinda hoping it was as nice as people said," she sighed. Kid shook his head.

"Well I can confirm one that we do have good weather all the time and our plants grow cycle 'round but...it's the people that make it a living hell…" he clenched his fists, thinking of his mentors and nobles and other people up there who told him to be, act, and _LIVE_ better than everyone else. Maka noticed his hand, and placed his over it.

"Well...I'm sorry if I stirred up some bad memories. When did you get down here?" Maka asked. Kid shrugged.

"I think I fell about three days ago. It was the day of my wedding when we were attacked by the beast," he explained. Maka gasped, her hand flying to her lips.

"Your wedding!? Oh no that's awful! Your mate must be so worried!" she fretted, rubbing Kid's hands. Kid sighed.

"Well...she was my _arranged_ wife to be. Not one I chose myself, and not like you could choose anyway," he hummed. Maka's eyes looked ready to pop out of his head.

"Wait...they FORCED you to marry her?" she asked. Kid nodded.

"That's how it is. We marry for name and money, not for love. I have a hard time believing people can actually love like that. The only two I saw were my parents, who despite being arranged, actually learned to love each other. Other than that…" Kid quieted when he felt a shiver run up his spine. He turned to look at Maka.

And nearly cried on the spot.

Maka's face was one of pure _rage_. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously, her teeth clenched.

"You were forced, into a bonding, that you wanted no part in? THAT'S, how the Paradise works?! That's...THAT'S…"

"Bullshit is what it is."

Kid jumped to see the two boys walk into the mini camp. The albino was carrying a bunch of slabs of dark, red meat, while the bluenette carried fruits, vegetables, and herbs. The albino snarled.

"Bonding for fame and money is fucking unfair as all hell and damages the soul. You people up there in 'Paradise', are fucked up. Why does it work like that? Do you understand that whole thing?" he asked. Kid shook his head, feeling slightly threatened.

"N-No, I don't understand it! I was the prince, so my wedding was more dramatic than others, but I didn't love my fiance and never will. My father wasn't very keen on it, and my only friends weren't either. None of us understand it...it's just tradition," he explained. The bluenette rolled his eyes.

"If you're a prince, than your Dad's the King, so have him chuck the rule out the fucking window. Boom, done, end of story. Move on in life," he placed the food down, Maka taking some and chopping furiously.

"I mean, for a Paradise that's a lotta mean stuff there! Forcing someone to love another, it's not fair. OH! This is Soul and Black Star, my honorary brothers by the way," she gestured to the other two.

'Black Star' crossed his arms and snorted.

"Yep! That be me! The world famous Black Star! So you're from heaven right?"

 _ **SMACK**_

Black Star doubled over when Maka cold cocked him in the back of the head with a ladle.

"OW! The shit Maka what was that for!?" he shouted, holding his sore head. Maka crossed his arms.

"Stop calling it heaven. Just because it's rumored to have pretty women doesn't mean it's heaven! Jeez you men are so derogatory..." she snapped. Kid held up a finger.

"Well...the Death Islands _are_ seventy-five percent female…" he added. Black Star pointed at him.

"See? Heaven!"

 _ **SMACK**_

Black Star was knocked to his face when Maka picked up her hammer and whacked him with the butt end. All Soul did during the entire exchange was laugh.

"Don't freak out, they're always like this. Anyway, as Maka said, I'm Soul. You're a prince up there?" he asked. Kid nodded slowly.

"Well then, a pleasure to make your acquaintance your majesty," he got on one knee to get eye level, taking Kid's hand and kissing it. Not only in greeting, but respect. Kid blushed a deep magenta, his heart skipping one or two beats. Soul saw his face and chuckled.

"Do I frighten you?" he asked. Kid shook his head.

"N-NO! N-Not at all it's just...up there, kissing hands is a strict, married only thing. Not a g-greeting," he rubbed his arms. Soul laughed, shaking his head.

"Well your majesty, down here we're all kinds of touchy feely. If you're here long, better start gettin' used to it early. So tell me, what kind of things do you do for fun?" he asked, sitting down in front of Kid.

"Before you answer that prince, here," Maka held out a bowl filled with a soup. It was chock full of vegetables and meats, and the aroma was arousing. Kid drooled at the sight, taking the bowl and spoon, mouthing a thank you and horking it down. He hadn't eaten for three days, and his stomach felt like caving in on itself. Black Star laughed.

"For a prince and all, he sure doesn't eat very properly or any of that junk," he sat down, fixing himself a bowl. Soul rolled his eyes.

"The guy probably hasn't eaten for a while so leave him be. Besides, if you got separated from food for more than two days I think you'd be-"

The bowl was held out. Kid was smiling sheepishly, presenting his now empty bowl to Maka. All of them stared at him, eyes wide.

"Wow…" Soul mouthed while Maka took the bowl and refilled it. Black Star watched this and nodded.

"Oh! I thought he was showing us he was done like he wanted a gold star or something," he whispered to Soul, the albino nodding. When the second helping was given to the raven haired boy, he ate it a bit slower than last, but still finished it off pretty quickly.

"Hungry huh? You normally eat this fast?" Soul asked, Kid shaking his head.

"N-No, I just haven't eaten for three days, so I'll eat anything you put in front of me right now…" Kid smiled nervously, finishing off his second bowl. Soul nodded, shrugging.

"Eh, three isn't _too_ bad, but I guess you people are used to having food twenty-four seven so I can't say anything," he fixed his bowl and began eating. Kid's eyes widened, staring at him.

"Not that bad? Are you used to not getting meals?" he asked in disbelief. Soul shrugged in response, but Maka smiled.

"It's fine, sometimes we hunt and don't get anything for days. But on other days we get so much food I don't think we can carry it all," she laughed. Black Star laughed.

"Yeah, but we're good at hunting so we normally don't worry about that," he tossed his spoon into his bowl and placed it beside him, throwing his arms behind his head.

Kid rose a brow.

"What's...hunting?"

He was met with silence. The three land dwellers all stared at him shock, and even slight horror.

"Wait...you don't know what hunting is? Do you know what, gathering is?" Soul asked. Kid shook his head. Maka leaned forward.

"Can you fish?"

"No…"

Black Star jumped up, "Can you track?"

"What is that?"

Soul got on his knees, "What about starting a fire? Can you do that?"

"Why would I _start_ one? Isn't that dangerous?"

Maka next, "Can you cook?"

"Others did it for me."

"What about navigating?"

"Um...with a map or…?"

Black Star ran a hand through his hair, "Can you ride a horse?"

"What even IS that?!"

Maka pointed to the sky, "Can you read weather patterns?!"

"It's always sunny in the Death Islands…"

Soul bit his lip, "Can you fight?"

"Why would I do that!?"

Maka looked at one of his swords, "What about making weapons?"

"We don't have weapons up there…"

Black Star threw his arms up in the air and screeched, "Oh my fucking goddess, can you make _bracelets_ for all I care what CAN you do!?"

Silence.

Kid smiled nervously.

"U-Um...I killed a pig like monster with a few sticks...on accident...in a blind panic," he twiddled his thumbs, looking at the three. They all stared at him.

Soul rose his hand.

"Guys, please? Private conference?" he asked, both Maka and Black Star wrapping their arms around his shoulder and leaning down away from Kid. Soul began to whisper.

"You know if we turn him loose he is going to _die_ right?" he hissed, the other two nodding. Black Star huffed dramatically.

"I mean, the guy can't start a fire, or cook, much less gather fruits and veggies. How long did he say he's been down here Maka?"

"Three days."

"I'm surprised he's lasted that long," Soul sighed, looking over his shoulder to see Kid sitting there silently, looking frightened.

"Anyway, what are we going to do? The guy came from the sky, do they even live up there?" Black Star asked, waving his hands. Maka sighed.

"We need to get him somewhere where he won't have a risk of dying or being blown to smithereens by something!"

Soul sat in thought, giving Kid another glance.

"We'll take him to Kakariko, have my mom and dad look after him. He'd be much safer in the village with guards anyway. My brother can teach him the ins and outs of survival too. Sound like a plan?" he asked. Maka nodded in agreement, but Black Star sat in thought.

"How far away is Kakariko from here?" he asked. Soul hummed.

"I think maybe about one and a half, maybe two days by foot. I mean, the Dueling Stables is on the way but there'd be no point by then. We'll just head through the dueling peaks," he gestured to the twin mountains climbing to the horizon. Black Star sighed.

"While I wish we could go to Woodland like we were planning, guess his highness comes first since he's basically a baby down here."

The three nodded and sat up, turning to Kid. He sat in fear.

"Are you three planning to kill me or something what was that conference for?" he asked. Maka chuckled.

"We're not going to kill you your majesty, we're gonna take you to Kakariko Village, the place where Soul's from." She gestured to the albino, who nodded.

"My mom is chief there. She and my brother can watch you and give you ins and outs of living down here. You'll be much safer in the village to begin with," he sighed, scratching the side of his head, his ear popping out from behind his hair.

Kid jumped.

"O-Ok…" he nodded, staring at Soul's head. Black Star noticed this, making a face at the sky dweller.

"Where are you looking at his ear like that?" he asked. Kid shook his head.

"Your ear, it's...pointy," he pointed at Soul's ear, seeing it stick out horizontally from his head. Soul wiggled them, raising them then falling.

"What? You can't stick your ears out or flatten them against your head?" he asked. Maka revealed hers, removing them from her side lobes and sticking them out. Black Star stared at him, copying Maka.

Kid shook his head.

"No, I can't. Mine are round see?" he turned his head and pointed. They all stared, Soul humming.

"Those are cute, are they always naturally flat against your head like that?" he asked. Kid nodded. Maka sighed.

"Goodness gracious boy. You've gotta long way to go before you get _anywhere_ down here…"

* * *

 **AND HERE ARE THE MAJOR CHANGES! Maka is now down on the surface with everyone, so that is what's changed here. Added some little details here and there, but we're getting there!**

 _ **Next Time:**_

 _ **Kid and his new found companions head through the Dueling Peaks on their way to Kakariko. They teach Kid about life on the surface while making their way, and Kid discovered truly how ignorant his people were to the ways of life. What will he learn and how will it affect him when he returns to the Sky. Or...IF, he returns to the sky.**_


	8. Chapter 7: Dueling Peaks

"Can we stooooop?"

Black Star groaned, turning to the raven haired prince lagging behind them.

"We've only been walking for four hours. It's not that bad, so stop your whining there Princey," he turned back to the dirt road.

The four had decided to take the path past the Dueling Peaks to get the Kakariko. Under normal circumstances, the three adventurers would just cut through the mountain by climbing it. But since they had Kid with them, both Maka and Soul voted to take the path _around_ the mountain.

"Only four hours!? I've never walked for more than one in my life! My legs hurt…" he whined, rubbing his sore thighs. Soul stifled a laugh.

"Only one? Your majesty, we start complaining when we've walk over ten. Which we've done before and let me tell you, not pretty. You get all these red sores on your feet…" he kicked his foot up, Maka nodded.

"And your ankles get all popy and swollen," she added. Kid winced, not liking the sound of a ten hour walk.

"Are we gonna walk that long now?" he asked, Maka laughing.

"No, no your majesty. We won't put you through that. We're not _that_ cruel," she waved. Black Star shrugged.

"Well, they're not. I'm a whole different story," he stabbed his chest with a thumb. Soul punched his arm, huffing.

"Come on bro, don't be like that." Blackstar shrugged, laughing. Maka rolled her eyes, walking back to Kid.

"You alright back here?" he placed a hand on Kid's shoulder, the prince sighing.

"My legs hurt…" he huffed.

Black Star facepalmed, and Soul chuckled.

"Alrighty then, should we take a break for Monsieur Fussy Britches back there?" he suggested. Kid's head snapped up, his eyes narrowed and his face red.

"Monsieur WHAT!?" he barked, Maka throwing a hand over her mouth and stifling her laughter. Black Star nodded.

"Yeah sure. His _highness_ looks like he needs a beauty break," he laughed, slinging his bag over his shoulder and onto the ground. He unzipped it and pulled out a pile of wood, Soul setting it down and accepting the flint that came after. Kid watched in curiosity.

"What are they doing?" he asked. Maka smiled.

"Starting a fire," she answered, gesturing a Soul took one of Black Star's knives and hit the flint, sparks flying and setting wood aflame. Kid cocked a brow.

"But...it's midday. Why do we need one?" he asked. Maka walked over to it, sitting down.

"To cook snacks of course. Unless you don't want any?" she rose a brow. Kid walked over, sitting down and sighing in content that he was finally sitting down. Soul took out some apples and wild berries from his bag and stuck them on some short metal sticks, sticking them over the fire to bake them. Kid watched as he did this, his head lopsided. Maka looked at him.

"You look confused," she pointed out, Kid turning to him.

"Is...that all cooking is? Putting something over a fire?" he asked. Soul laughed, shaking his head.

"Not at all. Cooking is much more than just this, but when we make snacks on the go, we just roast something over a fire and eat it. It's instant food as Black Star calls it," he explained, rotating the stick. Kid nodded, watching as Soul finished off the four sticks of fruit and berries and handing them out.

Kid took one gingerly, sinking his teeth into the apple. He nearly moaned in content. He didn't know a cooked apple could taste this _good_. He had it finished in a few minutes, moving onto the berry. He didn't know what it tasted like raw, but it did taste good cooked he knew that. Black Star tossed his empty stick to Soul, who caught it and stuck it back in his bag.

"Already Blackstar? I swear you don't actually taste anything…" Maka sighed, received a hearty laugh from the bluenette.

"Hey, I gotta fast as to not waste time. Just yesterday his highness was basically inhaling his food. Now he's taking his sweet ass time, so why fuss at me?" he asked, pointing to Kid who was calmly eating his skewer. He glared.

"Highness is a word for _female_ royalty! Do I look like a girl to you!?" he snapped. Both Black Star and Soul looked him over, turning to each other and grinning.

"I dunno, we put you in a dress and you could defiantly pull it off," Soul sung, laughing when Kid pulled off his remaining berry and apple to throw the metal stick at him. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Oh will you two stop pickin' on him? The guy's having a rough enough time as it is, leave him alone," Maka fussed, turning to Kid.

"Don't mind them, they don't mean half the things they say. They're good at heart, they just like to poke fun at others," Maka apologized. Kid laughed, shaking his head.

"It's fine. As long as they don't make it a habit," he eyeballed them, both Soul and Black Star sniggering when he did. Maka sat in thought for a moment, before something clicked in her head.

"OH! I can't believe it, guys we are TERRIBLE people!" she all but wailed. The other three jumped and stared at him in confusion.

"Um...how? For saying he looks like a girl? We didn't say _that_ I just said he could pull off impersonating as one but not actually-"

"NO! That's not what I meant. We've known him for a whole two days and started calling him by his majesty after we learned he was a prince but we never actually asked his NAME!" Maka threw her torso low, bowing to Kid.

"I'm so so sorry! We should've asked you that in the first please forgive us we're not usually that rude!" she cried in one breath. Soul's eyes widened and his hands came to his face.

"Oh shit we ARE bad!" he hissed nervously. Black Star looked around in a fret, rubbing his temple.

"W-Well, maybe he likes being called by his title so maybe it's ok? A little bit…"

Kid sat in silence as this all took place, watching them fuss to each other about not knowing his name. He felt his face get hot, his breath hitch, his eyes watered…

And he burst out laughing.

The three went silent, watching as Kid nearly doubled over, holding his stomach. Soul watched him closely, his face softening when he heard Kid laugh. It was soft, yet cheerful. Like music to his ears. When Kid calmed down, he wiped a few stray tears from his eyes.

"I-It's ok I don't mind. I'm guessing the fact that I passed out made you worry more about my health than my name. If you must know, it's Kid. Death the Kid," he gave a small bow, showing them how people in the sky introduced themselves. Soul returned the gesture along with Maka, and Black Star waved.

"Your name is Kid?" he asked. Kid shook his head.

"Technically no. My name is Death, I was named after my father, but the 'The Kid' part sort of replaces 'Junior'. My parents wanted to be a bit different. But I prefer being called Kid," he explained. They all nodded, Black Star smirking slightly.

"Sooo...you're technically a 'Junior' are ya?" he whispered slyly. Kid gave a cold, hard glare.

"Try it and I will castrate you," he said rather coldly. Maka stared at him in shock while Soul burst into laughter. Black Star held up his hands in surrender, shrinking back at the threat. Soul doubled over, slapping his knee.

"H-Holy crap...hahaha! You're hilarious!" he laughed, falling over onto his side. Kid blushed lightly, watching Soul curl into fetal position. Maka shook her head, watching the albino.

"Can you act a little more mature Soul?" she asked, Soul sitting up slowly. He wiped the tears from his eyes and shrugged.

"Can't help it, sorry. You, my sky flying friend, are hilarious." Soul pointed at Kid, flashing his teeth in a smile.

Teeth. Kid's eyes widened. Soul's teeth were sharp, practically fangs. And they were all the same length and shape. Maka turned to him and saw his face.

"You ok?" she asked. Kid nodded slowly, pointing at Soul.

"His...teeth," he whispered. Black Star looked at Soul, then laughed.

"Yeah, we don't know where he gets that!"

"My dad…" Soul deadpanned. Kid leaned forward, peering at them.

"You could really bite someone with those…" he awed, Soul smirking.

"Don't stand too close, it might be you I bite~" he cooed, Kid reeling back.

Maka laughed, standing up.

"Well, we've had a small break and snack, time to get movin'. We get there early enough we can spend the night at the stable," she announced, Soul kicked at the pile of sticks and putting the fire out. Kid looked up, surprised.

"Wait, that's it? We just sit down for, ten minutes or so!?" he cried, not liking the sound of having to get up and walk again. Black Star nodded.

"Yep! We don't need too long a break to rejuvenate our energy. Normally we take breaks at the six or seven hour mark but we took one early for you," he grinned, standing up after Soul. Kid's heart dropped. More walking.

Soul chuckled, walking over to him and holding out a hand. Kid stared at it for a moment, then looking at Soul.

He blushed. He couldn't help but think of his dream when he saw Soul. About Soul calling him cute for running through the field, about Soul tucking him into his chest, even about how he kissed Soul's collarbone and chest.

Kid reached out hesitantly, grasping Soul's hand firmly. Soul smirked, pulling Kid to his feet. Before Kid got a hold of his feet, he tripped, his ankle still sore from the cut.

"Woah!" Soul called, reaching and catching Kid before he fell. Kid found his senses taken over when Soul caught him. His smell, his skin, just like in his dream, he was now pressed into Soul's chest.

"You ok?" Soul asked, seemingly not minding the fact that Kid was pressed against him. Kid squeaked , nodding silently.

"Come on lovebirds, we're not gonna get anywhere with you too huggin' like that," Black Star called, him and Maka already making their way back down the path. Kid blushed darkly, practically rocketing himself away from Soul. Soul only laughed.

"Come on your majesty. We should get going," he began walking, watching for Kid to join him. Kid nodded, jogging up to him, flanking his side. The four began their walk again, making their way to the Dueling Peaks.

About thirty minutes in, Kid tapped Soul's shoulder.

"So, where is the Dueling Peaks?" he asked. Soul smirked, pointing up and in front of him.

"Right there."

Kid looked in the direction his finger was pointing, gasping.

The Dueling Peaks was a pair of the biggest and tallest hills he had _ever_ seen. He stared at them in awe, seeing they were getting close to the base of them.

"Those are the biggest hills I've ever seen…" he whispered. Soul caught the sentence, and laughed.

"Hills? Your majesty those are anything _but_ hills. Those are mountains," he pointed at them.

"Sometimes, the Earth gets angry, and we don't know why. But when it does, the ground begins to shake, and mountains grow. We think it might come from two slabs of clay pushing on each other when the Earth is angry that causes them to push each other up and out of the ground. Those are called the Dueling Peaks because there are two of them sitting parallel to each other, with a stream running in between them. That's where we're gonna walk, cause the path leads straight through the mountains to the Dueling Stable," he explained. Kid walked by him, his attention hanging on every word Soul said.

These humans weren't wild! Well, maybe a little bit, but they were so much more. They were smart! They knew how to predict weather and make safe fires and could even explain how two rock mounds formed. It amazed Kid how much he...really didn't know. In reality, _his_ civilization was the ignorant one. They couldn't even fight, yet people down here took down creatures as massive as Guardians and could win! Not only did they hunt and eat other animals, but they could tame them, according to Crona at least. Kid found himself more fascinated in the Surface, more interested in Hyrule, the longer he was here.

"That make sense to you?" Soul asked, Kid nodding.

"Yes. That's amazing! To think something as sturdy as the ground can actually _move_ …" he looked down at his feet, watching the ground as if he was waiting for it to quake like Soul said it could.

Soul smiled, looking up.

"And in we go," he announced, looking up as they walked between the peaks. Kid spun as he walked, staring up at the towering mountains. This was amazing! They were _so_ much bigger now that he was right next to them!

"Woah there, you're gonna get yourself sick if you keep spinning in circles like that," Maka chuckled, catching Kid before he fell over. Black Star stood there and waiting, shaking his head when he saw Kid practically bouncing up and down at being in between two mountains.

"Having fun?" he asked, Kid spinning around and actually nodding. The three chuckled, watching Kid run up to the side of the mountain and even attempt to scale it. Soul walked over to him, grabbing his waist and pulling him down.

"If you wanna climb the mountain you're gonna need a softer hill, cause climbing the cliff isn't gonna work for you. At least not yet, we can climb it we just don't have the stamina to do so," Soul placed him on his feet, dusting off his shirt.

"Guys! Bokoblin camp!" Maka quietly snapped. Suddenly, Kid was on his stomach underneath Soul, who was crouching above him. The three had dove behind a rock and were now peering ahead of them. Kid whispered.

"What's a...Bokoblin?"

Black Star looked down at him, "Pig like monsters. Nasty little things, all they do is cause trouble and steal your food."

Kid peered over the rock, see a small wooden settlement and what appeared to be four of those monsters.

"Those are the monsters that attacked me when I tried to eat some apples I found!" he pointed at them. Soul counted them listing off colors as he went.

"One, two, three, four red Bokoblins and...two blue ones. Perfect, we got some nice monster parts coming our way," he whispered, pulling out his weapon. Kid stared at it.

"What kind of weapon is that?" Kid asked. Soul grinned.

"This is a bow, and _this_ ," he pulled out one of the wooden sticks.

"Is an arrow. You put the arrow on the string, pull it back to your cheek," he copied his instructions, aiming at the red bokoblin perched on top of the rock near their fire.

"Aaaand, FIRE!"

Soul let the arrow's end go, causing the projectile to rickashay off the string and sink right into the Bokoblin's head.

The Bokoblin let out a high pitched squeal and fell off its perch, combusting into a cloud of dust. The other five jumped, rushing over to where the Bokoblin died and searching the area.

"Let Em' have it fam!" Black Star yelled, hoping over the rock. Soul and Maka followed, jumping out from behind their hiding spot and into the fight. Kid watched as in a mere second, the three had taken down three of the red Bokoblins.

Maka worked on the last two, slamming her hammer into one of their skulls, watching on of the burst into a puff of smoke. In almost three minutes solid, the three had killed off the entire camp, monster parts falling to the ground and the three cheering in victory.

Kid smiled, coming out from behind the rock and walking towards them.

"That was amazing guys! How did you-"

"KID LOOK OUT!"

Before the prince could finish his sentence, a gurgling cry rang out behind him. Kid spun around to see a Bokoblin flying right at him, it's club at the ready to bash his skull in. Kid ducked, throwing his arms over his head and crying out in terror.

However the club never met his head, because Soul was over him whacking it away with his bow. The Bokoblin screeched, falling back and skidding across the ground. Before it rose up again, Soul jumped at it, driving the end of his bow into it's side. The Bokoblin cried out in pain, wailed before exploding into a cloud of smoke. Soul stood there, his bow now impaled into the ground. He picked up the lone tooth and horn left behind by it and turned to Kid.

"Are you alright?" he asked, walking forward and looking over Kid as if checking for wounds. Kid blushed darkly, nodding slightly and letting Soul help him up. Black Star and Maka came up behind them, both smiling widely.

"Wow Soul, you flew in there all hero style. Kid was the damsel in distress this time around huh?" Black Star teased, Kid frowning. Maka playfully his Black Star's arm, fussing at him for teasing him. Soul shook his head, turning to the stripe haired boy.

"Anyway, now that that's over, it's just a few more minutes until we reach the Dueling Peaks Stable. We can take breather and fresh up on supplies there. Maybe even spend the night in some nice beds before shoving off to Kakariko," Soul picked up the bag full of monster parts and swung it over his shoulder, pointing ahead of them.

Kid felt like bursting into tears of joy. Sleeping underneath a roof? In a bed!? He couldn't help but rush over the the albino and grab his arm.

"Can we sleep there!? I mean no offense but I would _kill_ to get some sleep in a real bed!" he begged, shaking his arm vigorously. Soul's eyebrows rose in shock at how desperate he sounded, Black Star only laughing.

"Wow, that desperate to not sleep on a tarp out in the middle of the grass again huh?" he joked. Kid nodded, looking into Soul's blood eyes.

"Please?" he asked again, smiling. Soul found his blood running cold when he stared down at the smiling reaper. Those large, golden eyes were staring at him in such a puppy like way, he couldn't help but begin to sweat nervously.

He didn't want to say no, cause he didn't want to make that face sad. But at the same time, he turned around to look at the other two, a silent plea for help in his eyes.

But the other two only shrugged.

Soul glared at them, turning back around and sighing deeply. He gave Kid a lopsided grin.

"Alright. We'll stay the night at the stable. But in return we wake up early to move to Kakariko alright?" he asked, Kid nodding his head.

"Yes! A real bed in a real room! I can join civilization again!" he cheered, running forward excitedly. The three land dwellers watched as the prince bound around happily, laughing when he tripped on a rock.

"Don't fall ok?" Soul called, chuckling when Kid only pushed himself back onto his feet and resumed his run. Black Star looked at Maka, raising his brow.

"Sooo...do you wanna tell him the beds are all in one room or me?"

* * *

 **Role swap and added more detail, also the scene where Crona's black blood was revealed was changed to Soul playing mister hero and diving in front of Kid to save him. OH, and the fact that Crona is no longer there and Soul _still_ has the scar is explained later~~~**

 **Also Soul's dad is gonna be in the picture, I changed him up a bit.**

 _ **Next Time:**_

 _ **Kid and the others pass through the stables and reach Kakariko. There he meets Soul's mother and discovers more on what his own mother said in her recording. That his arrival was expected. What does he discover, and how will this effect his journey?**_


	9. Chapter 8: Welcome to Kakariko

Kid clung to himself tightly, shaking slightly as they walked down the dirt road. He never thought he would sleep in the same room with a bunch of strangers before; but low and behold when they got there and they rented out a _bed_ and not a _room_ , it was a fight to get him to go to sleep with three other people surrounding bed. He shook slightly, running a hand through his hair as he trudged behind the three land dwellers.

Maka looked around, seeing the prince rubbing his arms nervously. She smiled softly, slowing herself down to walk next to the raven haired skychild.

"You ok Your Majesty? You look like you've seen a ghost," she asked, patting Kid on the back. Kid shivered, shaking his head and rubbing his cheek.

"That was the weirdest thing I have _ever_ done! I don't think I would EVER sleep in the same room as a bunch of strangers! Do you people do that all the time?" he asked, looking into Maka's green eyes. The armsman laughed loudly, nodding her head and smiling

"Yeah, it's actually rather normal. We even sometimes run into other parties of travelers who are complete strangers to us and all camp with each other. It helps us if we're low on...let's say food, and them on cooking supplies. We can exchange resources for the night and be ready to continue on our paths the next morning. So yes, it's normal for us to maybe camp with a group of strangers. No need to panic Prince," she explained, patting Kid on the back.

Kid shook his head, running a hand through his striped hair again. Soul looked around his shoulder, chuckled when Kid shivered again. Black Star snorted, shaking his head when Kid began asking questions that related to if they had any sense of privacy. Soul adjusted his bow over his torso, holding onto the thick string and walking forward.

"Suck it up Your Majesty, this is how we live down here. Unlike you stuffy sky fliers, we don't care about where we sleep, or what we wear, or even who we fall in love with. So, get used to us doing _weird_ things all right?" He slowed down and wrapped his arm around Kid's shoulders. Kid jumped slightly, his face flushing darkly when the shirtless archer pressed up against him.

He looked up at the albino, watching him grin down at him. Kid blushed darker when Soul smiled at him, his dream of Soul tucking him into his chest drifting back into his mind. He ducked out from under Soul's arm, rushing forward and moving to the front of the small group. Soul rose a brow, sharing a look with Maka. The blonde haired fighter smiled, patting Soul's shoulder.

"He's still new to our culture, so give him some time ok?" she asked. Soul nodded, turning back to the road, beginning their climb up the hill. Black Star shrugged, swinging his arms behind his head as they made their way through the cut in the mountains, Kid doing his best to stay ahead of the group. While the three travelers meant no disrespect to him, they did poke fun at how little he got exercise while living in the luxuries of a castle. Kid was trying to prove he didn't need a break every two minutes and or needing to be carried by one of the other experienced walkers.

However, as they moved farther along the road, Kid found his legs becoming more and more tired, aching slightly as he tried to stay in the lead of the pack. Sweat dripped down his forehead and his heart thumped in his chest as he trudged forward, slowly becoming more and more tired.

Soul walked up to the prince effortlessly, smiling at him as nudging his side.

"Little tired are we?" he teased, the prince snorting irritably and waving him away. Kid frowned and crossed his arms, holding his head high.

"No, I'm not tired. Just a bit sore but that's not gonna slow me down. So if you _please_ , I would like to continue walking without getting any more annoyed then I already am." He stomped forward, holding back the winces of pain as he stomped his feet and felt the shoots of pain go up his legs. Soul rolled his eyes, turning back to his traveling mates and smirking. Black Star snorted with laughter and Maka simply shook her head, watching as Soul turned back around and creep up behind the flustered prince. Kid huffed, keeping his eyes forward as he walked around the bend of the road.

Soul stifled a chuckle, reaching forward and opening his hands. Before Kid could turn around at hearing the twig snap under his shoe, Soul grabbed Kid's sides and lifted him clean off the ground. Kid screeched loudly, flailing when Soul flung him over his shoulder and continued walking forward. Kid began pounding his fists on Soul's back, attempting to get Soul to release him.

"Ah! S-Soul!? UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT!" he yelled, kicking his legs in protest. Soul only laughed, tightening his grip on the prince's waist. While Kid continued to scream, the three continued to walk down the road, approaching the entrance to Kakariko.

Soul looked up, a sense of home filling his heart as they walked underneath the shrine like gate. Kid dangled across his shoulder limply, his arms crossed angrily.

"Are we there yet?" he asked, looking up at Maka with a pout. Maka smiled, leaning down to get eye level with him.

"Yes, we are Your Majesty. If Soul would put you down you would be able to see the town. So Soul? Would you mind putting the prince down so he could see your home?" Maka asked, moving so that she was beside the albino. Soul nodded, leaning down and placing Kid down on his feet.

Kid dusted his clothes off, shooting a glare at Soul and stomping forward. The albino snickered, walking next to Kid and gesturing forward.

"Welcome to Kakariko Village!"

Kid looked up and gasped. The village was BEAUTIFUL. Small wooden buildings dotted the series of hills, and patches of crops stood alongside them. Beautiful strings of lanterns hung across the gaps between the houses; small children ran through the streets and around the guards posted at entrances. A large building sat at the head of the village, two guards posted at the bottom of the stairs. Coops of small, round birds sat in every few houses, some roaming around freely in the streets. People walked in and out of shops, some carrying baskets of groceries and others simply out for a stroll. Groups of people stood off the sides of the road and talked in packs of two or three, some looking towards them and waving.

Soul smiled, hoping down the road and into the village.

"Come on Prince, let's get to my place. Or do you just wanna stand there and marvel from the top of the hill?" he asked, prancing down the hill. Kid shook his head, knocking himself from his daze. He followed Soul down the hill, spinning in circles to get a look at everything around him; he smiled wildly as they walked down the street, waving at people as they passed by.

People greeted him warmly, some going to shake his hand in welcoming and others welcoming him to Kakariko. Soul and Black Star smiled as they watched Kid ran around the town, peeking into shops and talking with passerbys that could spare him a few words.

He walked up to the large building at the end of the town, looking back at Soul and the other two adventurers.

"What's this building?" he asked, pointing up at the large building. Soul walked up to him, running a hand through his white hair.

"That's my home. My mom is the Chieftain of the village and lives here with my older brother Wes," he walked up to the two guards at the bottom of the stairs, both stepping aside when he walked up. Black Star and Maka led Kid past the guards, giving them small waves to let them know Kid was a friend, and led him up the stairs.

Soul opened the wooden door to the house, moving aside so that Kid and his friends could walk in.

When Kid stepped in, the room greeted him warmly. Small candles lit up the dimmer spots of the room. A staircase leading to the second floor sat on the left of the room, a strange orange, glowing ball sat next to the bottom of them. Multiple paintings hung on the walls and potted plants sat around the large room.

"Ma! I'm home!" Soul announced, walking forward to the center of the room. Kid looked up to see a small woman sitting on the lifted platform, sitting cross legged against the cushion and nose in a book. She looked up, her vibrant red eyes peering up curiously when Soul announced his presence. Kid stared at her in slight shook. Not because of her presence alone, simply because of how much she looked like Soul. Save their height, sex and overall skin tone, the two could easily be mistaken for twins if Soul hadn't said she was his mother. She had fluffy, white hair, pulled back in a braid behind her back. She had the same blood red eyes as Soul did, but hers shown a bit more vibrant. Her skin was pale, a ghostly white. She shared the same pointed ears and face, smiling fondly at them. When she stood, she appeared to be much shorter than Kid thought, for when she walked up to her son to hug him, she stood a few inches shorter than him.

The woman took Soul's face into her hands and bent his head down, kissing the albino's forehead sweetly.

"Welcome home sweetie. I see you brought a new friend too," she looked over his shoulder and glanced at Kid, smiling at him. The prince jumped slightly, bowing his head in greeting.

"H-Hello ma'am! My name is Death the Kid! Sorry for showing up randomly like this!" he straightened his back, smiling up nervously. The woman chuckled, shaking her head. She walked up to him, taking his hands into hers and kissing them.

"It's no problem. Any friend of my son is a friend of mine. My name is Astoria, chieftain of Kakariko Village. I hope you enjoy your stay. So, if I may ask, where do you come from young one?" she asked, guiding him over to her chair and sitting him down in front of her.

Kid scratched his head, looking back at the three behind him.

"Um...that's hard to explain Miss. You see…" he tried to put together the words together to explain, looking back to the others for a bit of assistance.

Soul stepped up, walking up the small steps and sitting next to Astoria. He leaned close to her and whispered a few things to her. Astoria's eyes widened, staring with shock and surprise. When Soul finished talking to her, she reached forward and grabbed Kid's hands again.

"I can't believe it. I never thought I'd see _another_ Skychild in my life. Guess I'm lucky. And what on Earth are you wearing? Looks like that outfit's seen better days. I have some spare clothing upstairs that you can wear." she began to stand up, Kid watching her with wide eyes.

"Wait, hold on Miss! What do you mean by _another_ Skychild? I'm not the first one?" he asked, leaning forward from his seat. Astoria smiled, patting his hand.

"I'll explain, but before that let's get you into some proper clothing. Come upstairs with me child, I'll explain on the way."

She lifted him up, leading him upstairs to the second floor. When they got upstairs, Kid observed the room. It was just a single room with three beds, one large one off to the right and two slightly smaller ones off to the left. Astoria walked over to the dresser, pulling open one of the drawers and fishing through the clothes. Kid sat down on the large bed, waiting patiently for Astoria to choose an outfit.

"So...who was the other Skychild you met?" he asked, watching her pull out a few shirts and compare them. She smiled, turning round and facing him. She pulled out black and white long shirt, golden strips lining the collar. She walked over and placed it against his chest, humming slightly.

"She was a middle aged woman, a little bit older than me. When she got here, she began to panic about leaving her husband and son behind. She didn't care for the supposed kingdom she ran; she only cared for her… what was it… her little blossom? Yeah, little blossom, some kind of little nickname she had for her son. After a few weeks, I told her of the madness dwelling within the center of our land, and how it was going to probably destroy us and the sky at one point in the future. She suddenly said she felt the need to fight it off, to protect her home. I told her not to go, but she insisted. She said if not for her home, she wanted a safe world for her son. I told her that there was a prophecy was made hundreds of years ago was made, about a Skychild coming down and defeating the Madness. When she heard it, she sought out the Sheikah Slate, left a recording for her son, and left for the castle. I never saw her again…"

Astoria felt slight dread when she was finished, remembering becoming good friends with the woman. When she pulled out a pair of pants, she heard sniffling behind her. When she turned around, she saw Kid silently sobbing. She dropped the clothes, rushing forward and kneeling down in front of him, taking his hands.

"Kid? What's wrong?" she asked, wiping his cheeks dry. Kid sniffled, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Th-That was my mother. She f-fell from the sky when I was little. W-We thought she was dead, and then I-I found the slate a-and heard her recording and now...I-I know she's there! Wh-What if she's dead!? I just-I-I want my mom! I w-want her to be...t-to be-"

Kid was choking on so many tears, he couldn't finish his sentence. Astoria shushed him softly, rubbing his head and sitting next to him on the bed. She tucked him to her side, moving a few strands of hair out of his face.

"Hey, it's alright. I know it's scary being down here, but know this alright? Soul was smart bringing you here. If I were you, I'd be terrified too. Your mother certainly was. You wanna know something Kid? Why she was suddenly so determined to fight the Madness after she heard about the prophecy?" she asked, wiping a few more tears off his cheek. Kid shook his head, looking up at the woman. Astoria smiled, standing up and walking towards her nightstand.

She pulled open the drawer, reaching in a pulling out a few pieces of paper. She walked over, sitting back down and handing them to him. When Kid took the parchment into his hands, he gasped when he saw the images on the sheet.

It was...him? The figure in the picture certainly had features that were related to him; from the yellow eyes to the strips on his hair.

"Is this...me?" he asked, looking up at Astoria. The woman nodded.

"Yes. When the Madness first arrived, it was predicted that someone from the sky would fall to our land and save us from the Madness. When your mother saw this, she knew it was you. She wanted to go there herself to not just assist you, but to motivate you. Because she knew you finding out something this big would possibly scare you. She wanted you to know that even if you reject this, that she was at her side. She also knew that you might turn it down, so she wants to be there and possibly defeat this monster for you. She went to great lengths to make sure you were comfortable no matter what you did with this information."

Astoria watched Kid flip through the pages, scanning each picture carefully and quickly. He looked up at her, his eyes wide.

"My mother went there...in case I didn't want to!? Why would she...I can't do this...this is wrong. My mother shouldn't have to do something _I'm_ meant to do! Are you sure that's why she went!?" he cried, holding her hands tightly. Astoria reeled back slightly, surprised that he was asking that kind of question.

"If I remember correctly yes. That was what she told me anyway. She wants you to be alright down here-"

"But that's not fair! My mother shouldn't be fighting a battle that was meant for me! How can I help her? I need to get her out of there!" he cried, tightening his grip on her hands.

Astoria smiled, grinning down at him. She held up the outfit to him, placing it into his hands.

"Go get dressed, and come downstairs. We'll figure out what to do ok? So get dressed and I'll be downstairs ok?" she moved towards the door, smiling one last time before walking down the stairs and letting him alone.

Kid looked back at the pictures, glancing over the pictures more. He looked down at the outfit, frowning slightly.

His mother was out fighting a battle for his sake. He wasn't sure about why _he_ was chosen, but he knew one thing.

His mother was here, his mother was fighting _his_ battle.

He slipped off the old, torn trousers and slipped on the outfit given to him by Astoria.

Once he changed, he looked himself over in the mirror. This had all happened so fast for him, and he was still trying to process it all. But he shook his head, wiping all doubts from his brain. He began to move downstairs, hearing Astoria and the others talking about a new plan.

He wasn't going to complain anymore; he wasn't going to cry anymore.

He was going to save his mother, his home, and the world he's dreamed about.

It didn't matter anymore. He lived in this world. He needed to save it.

" _...Mom...I'll be there soon…"_

* * *

 **OH JEEZ FINALLY!**

 **Ok, so just a quick note here, this is where the story stopped on the long hiatus and went through some major changes, so please ignore the mini author notes at the bottom. And to my other readers, please please PLEASE! Go back and re-read the other chapters so that the next ones will make sense! I'm sorry if people don't like the change but I decided it had to happen to make the story make more sense and for the plot to thicken a little. Cause trust me, I had _no idea_ what I was doing for those last few chapters :P **

**Anyway, this is it! So, I figured out a schedule and this story will be updated every TWO weeks on Saturday at 5 pm, Tokyo time ( plus 9). Decided to make every other week since _The Dragon Witch_ is my main story right now, but don't you fear, this one isn't dead yet! **

**I'm also re-playing Breath of the Wild to get inspiration, and BOY did it strike!**

 **Anyhoodle, that's it! I hope you guys liked the updates and are just as excited as I am to pick this back up!**

 **Story is updated every OTHER Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo Time!**

 ** _Next Time:_**

 ** _Kid and the gang make preparations for their next move while under Astoria's care. They meet Wes, Soul's older brother, who helps Kid understand a few things about their world. While asleep the night before they leave, Kid is plagued with a strange dream with a young woman's voice, telling him to seek out the "king". Who is this woman and what does she mean by King?_**

 ** _Find Out Next Time: October 7th!_**

 **~HUGS ALL AROUND~**


	10. Chapter 9: New Plan

Kid walked himself back downstairs, seeing everyone gathered around the table. Astoria was having a small conversation with the three explorers, pointing to multiple locations on a map.

"You're gonna need to backtrack to the Great Plateau. Since the prince activated the tower, multiple shrines have seemed to pop up, including one at the top of the hill. So I suggest going back the way you came-Oh. Hello Prince."

The three turned to look back at him, all of them staring with wide eyes at the outfit he dawned. Kid was wearing thick, beige pants, a belt wrapped around his waist and a hook to carry the Sheikah Slate. His shirt was black and short sleeved, the pattern of Loftwing embroidered on the front. He had slipped on a pair of leather, fingerless gloves and matching pair of leather boots, both brown in color. Kid looked down at himself, then back up at the table, blushing slightly at the three staring at him.

"Umm… why are you looking at me like that?" He shuffled his foot against the wooden ground, looking around nervously. Before Astoria could answer, Black Star spoke up, his eyebrow raised and a sly grin on his face.

"Sorry Princey, but all of us just hafta admire your cute ass in that outfit," he wiggled his brows teasingly, yelping when Maka brain dusted him and Kid turned a bright red. Astoria gave Black Star a hard look, crossing her arms. Soul simply stared, his face slightly red as he looked at Kid. Black Star was right, Kid _did_ look cute in the outfit his mother chose for him.

"Alright, that's enough embarrassment for the Prince. Kid, if you could step closer for a moment? I wish to show you what you're looking for." She gestured him over, pointing to the map on the table.

Kid walked over, sliding in-between Soul and Astoria to look down at the map. His eyes widened, looking down at the large map. He gazed down at the landscape presented to him, sweeping a hand over the musty paper gently.

"This… this is the Surface? The whole thing?" He asked, looking at Astoria with wonder filled eyes. The woman chuckled, nodding her head.

"Yep. This is it. The only thing around us is the ocean and endless mountains. This is us right here, this _tiny_ little spot. One of those towers that sprouted up is actually on the way back to the Great Plateau, so I suggest stopping there first before you head back to the Plateau," she explained, moving her finger across the map. Kid followed her guide, looking around the entire map. If that spec on the map was them, then everything around it was miles and miles wide, stretching farther than he could see. Soul rose a brow, looking up at his mother.

"Uh… Ma? I thought we were gonna take a few days to rest up before we got back on the road again?" he asked, looking down at the map. Astoria hummed gently, running a hand through her fluffy hair.

"Yes, that would be ideal. You all can't stay too long however; the prince is going to need to move fast. The Shrines that surround the Great Plateau tower are key elements to his journey. I suggest you take a day or two, get your bearings together. Also, his majesty will need to learn a few survival tips from what you all told me," Astoria took a glance at Kid, a thoughtful look on her face.

Kid felt his cheeks turn hot, slightly embarrassed. He hated feeling like a burden of some kind, these people having to take extra precaution because he wasn't skilled in the slightest.

He put his head down, twiddling his thumbs in embarrassment as the other three continued to discuss their preferred route.

Soul spoke up, pointing down at the map.

"So when we leave, we should head to the Dueling Peaks Tower, get that one turned on, then head back to the Great Plateau? Why are we going back when that tower has already been turned on?" he asked. Astoria smiled, walking over to the side of the room to pull out a book.

"You see, the Sheikah Slate has many features, most of them which have been turned off due to its slumber. The shrines of the Great Plateau hold the ability to unlock these elements, so it's important that the Prince head back to activate them before you head out again." she explained, walking back to the table and setting down the large, dusty book.

Kid sat up slightly, watching the albino woman open it up and flip to around the center of the book. She pointed to an illustration, the boys all leaning in to see what she was pointing at.

"You see, the Sheikah Slate has some very unique powers to itself. It can create blocks of ice, levitate metal with magnetism, stop time for certain objects, even create remotely detonating bombs. Without these abilities, the Shrines will prove to be nearly impossible to accomplish. So I would suggest heading _back_ to the Great Plateau to get these powers. After that, come back here and we'll figure out what to do from there."

Kid nodded, staring down at the map curiously. He pulled out the Sheikah Slate, turning it on and flipping to his map screen. This caught Maka's attention, making him lean over to see what Kid was looking at.

"Is that… a map?" she asked, pointing to the layout of the Great Plateau. Kid nodded, showing her by turning the slate in his direction.

"Yes it it, I got this by putting the Sheikah Slate into one of those gigantic towers. I saw more rise up over the land, and I'm guessing that I get the rest of the map with it." He explained, tapping on the "Great Plateau Tower" landmark. maka's eyes widened, staring down at the screen in awe.

"So, it's like a mini, portable map! Better yet, it's an atlas! That fits in your pocket! That's incredible!" she cheered, grabbing Kid and shaking him in excitement. Kid reeled back, trying to get his head to stay still has the excited armsman shook him with glee.

Astoria chuckled softly, putting her hand on Maka's shoulder.

"Maka dear, please calm yourself. I fear you may give our guest serious whiplash if you keep shaking him like that," she voiced, watching Maka look at the dizzy prince. She reeled back, bowing her head slightly.

"Oh! I'm sorry Prince! I just got really excited. I'm the only one of our little team that can read a map properly so I get excited. My apologies for strangling you," she laughed nervously, smiling when Kid laughed back.

"It's fine. It'll be nice to have a map that won't get damaged easily. So, the goal is to go to the Great Plateau, then come back when everything is finished?" Kid asked, turning back to Astoria. The albino woman nodded, closing the book.

"Yep, that's the idea. It may be tedious, since it took you a few days to get there on foot, I may recommend taking your horses this time around… Soul," she gave her son a look, the boy sweating nervously. He grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

"H-Hey, I didn't know we would be seeing a Skychild, so you can't blame me too much!" he retorted, jabbing a finger in the air. Black Star rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and raising a brow.

"Orly? _Hey guys let's fuggin' WALK to the Woodland Province by cutting through the most dangerous place in the world, and oh! Did I mention on_ FOOT!? I mean come on Soul it was a bad idea in itself!" he shouted, getting in the albino's face.

Soul growled, shoving back by butting his forehead against Black Star's.

"Oh like you know the difference between a good and bad idea! Remember the time you decided it was a good idea to scale the side of the Dueling Peaks _while it was raining_!? I remember, cause you went and fucking fell ontop of me and we BOTH went tumbling down the mountain!"

The two bickered and argued some more, Maka sighing heavily and Kid watching curiously. Astoria rolled her eyes, standing up and patting her skirt before walking to the boys and pulling on both of their ears, ceasing the fight and making them both tumble back.

"Now boys, I don't want any fighting in the house. If you wanna try your hand at punching each other I recommend taking it outside. So let's break it up," she mused, dropping their ears and going to return the book to its shelf. Both Black Star and Soul rubbed their reddened ears, giving each other looks of apology before turning back to Kid.

"So, oh mighty Prince, what we do?" Soul asked, leaning on the table. Kid's eyes widened in surprise, looking around nervously.

"Um, why are you asking me?" he asked, putting the slate down on the table. Soul rolled his eyes amusingly.

"Duh, because _you're_ the one that has to go get these things for your Sheikah Slate and all, so you should be the one to decide where we go," he explained, shrugging his shoulders as if it was obvious. Kid rose a brow, confused at the claim.

"Um… you're going with me?" he asked. Soul rose a brow, taking a glance at Maka and Black Star before turning back to him.

"Ummm, yes? I thought it was obvious. Even though we're going to teach you a thing or two before we leave, you can't survive out there on your own, no offense. But we'd feel bad if we left you by yourself, so to answer your overall question yes. We're going with you… travel the whole world if we have to."

Kid felt a blush bloom on his face, the sincerity of Soul's words hitting him right at home. He looked at Maka, who was smiling happily , giving him a cheerful nod in agreement. He then looked at Black Star, who gave him a playful smirk and a thumbs up.

Kid felt like bawling in happiness. He was afraid that in the end he would be doing this alone, but he wiped his eyes of the incoming tears and nodded. The four all smiled, cheering slightly at their new team. Kid began looking over the map, checking the Sheikah Slate along with.

"So… if we go back the way we came, we should be able to get there in the same amount of time right?" he asked. Soul nodded, but also shrugged.

"Well, like Ma said, this time we're taking the horses, so we should get there in half the time. I admit we should've taken out horses from the beginning, but then again we didn't know we'd have an extra so bare with me. With the horses we can cut the trip from three days to a measly one. If we leave early morning we can make it there by nightfall," he explained, running his finger over their path.

Kid hummed, impressed that these horse creatures could move that fast and cut the journey that much.

"So with the horses we'll head to the Great Plateau. Then what?" Maka asked, her lips pursed in confusion. Kid shrugged, looking at his Sheikah slate.

"I'm not entirely sure. We'll find something to do I know, but until then we'll just have to hope for the best I guess," he admitted, looking down at the stone slab. While he felt nervous blindly following this stone, he wanted to get somewhere to help work towards his goal of saving his mother.

Soul swung his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair and placing his feet on the table.

"Welp, until we leave we're just chillin I guess. At least until Wes and Pa get back…" he sighed, looking at the door as if expecting them to waltz in as he spoke. Kid rose a brow, looking at the door with the albino.

"Soooo, your father and brother, what are they like?" he asked, placing his arms onto the table and leaning them. Soul smiled, reaching into his pocket.

"Oh, here. Lemme show you a-"

 _SLAM_

"I. HATE. MERCHANTS!"

All four of the children gathered at the table jumped at the suddenly voice bouncing off the walls. They all turned to the door, watching some new faces walk in. Kid shrunk back in his seat, intimidated by the newcomers. The reason?

They were some of the _largest_ men Kid had ever seen!

The first that came in was a tall boy with a similar look to Soul. His hair appeared to be a gentle grey with some silvery hues to it, messy but pulled back into a semi ponytail. His eyes were a gentle soft blue, deep like the waters that flowed through his island. The man _next_ to him was even larger then that one, standing about two inches taller then the boy and much broader. He had wild black hair that reached his shoulders, locks falling in front of his eyes and face occasionally. He had the same blue eyes as the boy next to him, vibrant and blue, but much brighter and happier. His skin was a dark tan, much like Soul's was. Come to think of it, Kid noticed that this man and Soul had a very similar facial structure, except one had white hair and red eyes, and the other had black hair and blue eyes. The thing had made Kid realize he was staring at the large figure of Soul's _father_ was when the man have an incoming Astoria a wide toothy grin, flashing those same, shark teeth. He leaned down and planted small peck on Astoria's lips, then nuzzled her nose with his own.

"Sorry we were late darling, rain caught us then Wes decided to pick a fight with the guy we were trading with." He explained, the boy next to him snorting in irritation.

"It's not my fault he was asking for it! I mean come on, asking for a damn _ruby_ just so we could have his stupid Hinox tooth! I mean seriously yeah a Hinow tooth takes some effort to get but a damn ruby costs SO much more in rupees then a stupid tooth! And besides, he punched _ME_ first!" the boy snapped, crossing his arms.

Kid then realized that was Wes, Soul's older brother. He looked at the tiny section of Soul's family, smiling softly. The way that the man held Astoria lovingly and when Wes practically yanked Soul out of his chair to noogie him affectionately made something in his heart swell.

So this is what a family was supposed to look like…

"Oh, there's a new face in the house."

Kid froze, the very marrow in his bones freezing when Soul's father locked eyes with him. Astoria nodded, gesturing to Kid.

"Yep. This is Death the Kid, he's from, you know…" she got on her toes and the man leaned down, allowing Astoria to whisper the next string of words to him. Kid watched his eyes go wide, staring at Kid with a new fascination.

"Well I'll be… a Skychild sitting in our living room!" He let Astoria go and walked over to Kid, holding out a massive hand. Kid stared at it for a fraction of a second, silently comparing the size of his own miniscule hand and taking it. Kid was shocked when he shook it instead of kissing it, smiling when he gave Kid a grin.

"I studied a bit of Paradise traditions, including the handshake instead of a kiss. My name is Sound, a pleasure to meet you Prince Death."

Kid smiled, shaking his head.

"It's an honor sir, and just Kid is fine, or Prince if you wanna remain formal. Either is fine with me," he replied, Sound nodding his head in understanding.

Wes looked at Kid, silently studying him for a moment before he released Soul from the headlock and walked over.

"I might as well introduce myself too. The name's Wesley, but call me Wes if you want. I'm that little butthead's older brother." He smirked when Soul made a strangled noise of anger behind him. Kid smiled, taking his hand. Wes still kissed it in Surface fashion, but the greeting wasn't as bothersome as it was a few days ago.

Soul smirked, going over to hug his father before turning back to Kid.

"Well, these are the two people who are gonna be helping you learn Kid! Yeah they're huge and such but they're cool so don't worry about it, cause I see it on your face," he chuckled when Kid made a few nervous looks as they family talked about his inability to survive down here.

Sound smiled sympathetically, walking over and patting Kid's shoulder.

"No matter. I know that the Paradise, or Death Islands as it's actually called, had no need for the skills we have down here. So don't feel too bad ok? We'll help you get through," he smiled, letting Kid relax a bit.

Astoria smiled happily, clapping her hands together.

"This is so wonderful, Kid's met almost everyone in the family!" she cheered, the others all nodding.

Almost?

"Um… excuse me? What'd you mean by almost everyone?" he asked. Astoria smiled, moving a stray piece of hair from her face.

"My mother. She's usually out by this time in the morning. She runs the guards here that protect Kakariko. Rumor has it she used to work for Impa herself, the chieftain before her, but no one knows if that's true or not."

Kid's eyes widened, his lips pursing in interest. Black Star smirked, stretching his arms up.

"Yeah, Granny Marina is a badass. She doesn't take shit from anybody and it's super cool. We all call her Granny so when she meets you don't be alarmed if she asks you to call her that," Black Star explained, fixing one of his knives that was strapped to his belt. Kid nodded, watching Maka rise from her chair and stretch as well.

"Well, we might as well get this started. We have a plan right now and the faster we get the Prince prepared, the faster we can leave. So, you ready?" she asked, holding her hand out for Kid to take. He smiled, nodding his head and accepting the offer. Maka pulled him to his feet, letting him dust himself off before Sound gestured to the door.

"Alrighty then, shall we?" he asked, smiling brightly. Kid nodded, puffing his chest out confidently and strutting out of the door and into the open air. When Sound came out after him, he patted Kid's head and walked down the stairs.

"Alright, one of the first things you need to learn to do is how to make a fire. It's super simple and learning usually takes only ten minutes or so. You ready?" he asked, grinning when Kid nodded confidently.

* * *

Kid might've overestimated himself a bit _too_ much. What Sound said should've taken only ten minutes, Kid was still slamming the flint with the metal rod after thirty. His knuckles had gone white after clutching the black rock for so long, and his eyebrows looked like they were permanently creased.

Sound was smiling sympathetically, watching the poor sky boy sadly attempt to make a fire. The others had been sent inside after fifteen minutes by order of Sound because they fact he was taking this long was slightly funny.

"God damn… why won't this work!?" Kid shouted, throwing down the flint and metal in frustration, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and tucking his head in-between his knees. Sound chuckled, rubbing his back.

"Hey, it's not easy for everyone alright? You can back to this later if you want?" he asked, watching Kid snap up to look at him.

"But you said it _would_ be easy! I should've been done with this twenty minutes ago! Not sitting here jamming this two useless objects together!" he shouted, glaring down at the flint. Sound sighed, scooting over to sit next to the saddened prince.

"Maybe… that right there is the issue. You see Prince, it's not about slamming the two pieces together and hope to get results. I told you that, yes you have to hit them, but you need to do it at an angle. If you do that, the metal slides against the flint and creates a spark that lands on the wood below. Try that." He picked up the small knife and flint, placing them back in Kid's hands. He sat behind Kid and grabbed his hands, making the motion for Kid to feel it.

Kid huffed, hesitantly holding the flint over the wood. He readied the knife, making the motions slowly before roughly scrapping the flint once more.

The rock sparked, and the wood set ablaze.

Kid gasped and Sound smiled.

"Hey, there you go! See, if you work with the objects in the right way, they'll do what you need. Wanna move on?" He asked, the prince turning around and nodding vigorously, a wide smile on his face.

Sound laughed, taking a few apples and drumsticks.

"Alright, straight up cooking is a bit difficult for someone at your level, so let's just focus on baking and roasting simple foods for the road."

Astoria watched from the porch of the large house with a smile, watching her husband teach Kid some proper ways of roasting food.

She sighed heavily, her smile fading ever so slightly when she saw Kid's large smile.

"Of all people to be tasked with this grand mission, why him. Why a child, and why someone who's so lost? Oh Elphaba… give me strength. And please, give it to your son, he's gonna need it… desperately."

"What are you mumbling about Astoria?"

The albino jumped, spinning around to she an elderly woman walking up the steps. She smiled.

"Oh. Hello Mother. You scared me there," she sighed, placing a hand to her chest. The woman in question appeared to be about only fifty or fifty-five years in age, with pale skin and dark brown hair. She had deep, olive eyes, nearly opposite of her daughter. Many wouldn't think the two were related if not told beforehand, with the only physical trait they shared being their skin, but even Astoria's was paler.

"Ah hush now, I'm not that scary! Now where's Soul, I heard my little grandson was back in Kakariko and I'm dying to see him. I also heard he brought a new face to our little village?" she asked, standing next to Astoria. She nodded.

"Yes, he's down there with Sound. He's the son of that Skywoman that feel here about seven and half or so years ago. You know… Elphaba?"

The woman, or a previously mentioned, Marina, hummed in agreement and amazement.

"Well I'll be, that's the boy from the prophecy isn't it? HA! Never thought I'd live to see the day!" she cried happily, slapping Astoria's back proudly. Astoria gasped, choking on her own saliva for a few moments. She pounded her chest, looking to her mother with a stern face.

"Mother, I beg of you. Please don't scare him about all of it." Marina rose a brow, turning to her daughter curiously.

"Scare him? I mean, I know I'm a bit on the loud side but come on Astoria. Have a little faith in your mother!" she smiled brightly. Astoria laughed, shaking her head.

"No, it's not that. It's about the prophecy. The poor boy's been through so much already, try not to bring it up at all. Not even his mother. Every time he thinks about her being down here he becomes awash in his own tears. So, for his sake, try not to bring it up ok?" She pleaded, placing her hands together and smiling. Marina returned it, nodding her head. She retraced her steps, heading back down the stairs and over to the cooking pot where Kid had piled about five sticks of baked goods.

Sound turned to a twig snapping, facing Marina.

"Ah! Hi Mom. 'Bout time you showed," he grinned, grabbing Marina's forearm and shaking it firmly. The elderly woman laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Ah you know me. Gotta protect us from monsters! And a little birdy told me a _Skychild_ had graced us with his presence," she leaned down to face Kid. The Prince recoiled a bit, her sharp eyes and armor giving off a fierce look. He nodded.

"Yes ma'am, that's me. Death the Kid, Prince of the Death Islands," he held out a hand, yelping when he received the same, forearm shake. Marina laughed, nodding her head.

"Ah none of that 'ma'am' nonsense. I'm Marina Eater, but just call me Granny. It's nice to meet you Prince. I see you're learnin' the basics huh? Didn't teach that stuff in the sky I suppose?" She asked, receiving a head shake from Kid.

"No ma- I mean, G-Granny. We didn't need these skills at all up there, so it's all new to me. But I feel like I'm getting it!" He pointed to his pile of food proudly, feeling like a giddy child. The woman laughed, ruffling Kid's hair affectionately.

"I see! Well, I'll leave you to it then. Oh, and when you leave for your adventure, might I ask you to say hi to a certain someone in Hateno when you go?"

Kid rose a brow, tilting his head in confusion.

"Umm… who?"

Marina smirked, leaning down to whisper.

"Her name is Symphony. My eldest grandson Wes has a _massive_ crush on her and won't muster up the balls to say even a tini 'hello'. Maybe getting the message from a cute face like yours will drop a few hints and have her stop by and give my weenie of a grandson of go for it."

Kid clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh, nodding his head in agreement. Marina smiled, ruffling his head once more before standing up and walking away, leaving Sound and Kid by themselves once more.

Sound smiled, turning back to the ebony haired boy.

"Alright, you seem to have gotten cooking down. Now let's learn to check for rottenness in your food."

* * *

Kid yawned heavily, rubbing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. He and Sound had been out all that day learning about small, minute tasks to help him get on the right track to defending himself. He even got a few sword lessons from the man, Sound insisting on him knowing even a little bit of sword practice.

Soul smiled when he gazed at the sleepy Prince, seeing the tiredness in his lidded, glossy eyes.

"Tired much?" he joked, Kid only hummed in response. Black Star chuckled, patting Kid's back.

"So exhausted from cooking mushrooms and swinging a battered stick around. We need to get your stamina up _big time_. You'll never last if those things alone drain you this much," he smirked, Kid giving him a hard glare.

Maka playfully punched BlackStar's shoulder, the bluenette only laughing in response to the jesting blow.

"Oh leave him be, he's still learning. He'll get better as we go along ok?" She mused, giving Kid a smile.

The Prince smiled back, yawning one more time. They had just finished dinner, and Kid never thought he'd taste a mushroom risotto so good in his lifetime. Turns out Wes was _really_ good at cooking with mushrooms for some reason.

Astoria looked up from her seat at the center of the house, smiling gentle.

"Alright, bedtime." She stood from her seat, walking over to Kid.

Kid didn't even protest, he just nodded and stood from his chair. Astoria smiled, taking his hand and leading him to the upstairs.

"Soul, do you mind if you uses your bed?" she asked, smiling when her son shook his head.

"Not at all. It'll only be a few nights so I'll just sleep down here with everyone else," he responded, grinning when Kid smiled gratefully.

"Night Prince, sleep tight!" Maka smiled, waving slightly. The rest of the household all wished him a goodnight, making Kid's heart beat and his cheeks go warm.

"Mmm… g'night…" he mumbled, yawning at the end of his wish. Astoria smiled, leading Kid up the stairs and into the boy's room. She walked Kid over to Soul's neatly made bed, pulling out some softer garments.

"Here, you can sleep in these for the night, unless you wanna sleep in just your boxers." Kid shook his head, happily accepting the sleeping clothes. While Astoria turned away to let him change, Kid couldn't help but press the soft shirt to his nose.

It smelled like him…

His eyes popped open and a large blush bloomed on his cheeks in response to the sudden thoughts that ran through his head. He hurriedly changed, handing Astoria his clothes when he was finished.

The woman smiled, patting the bed as she placed the dirtied clothes in the hamper. He slowly climbed into the soft mattress, sighing at how comfortable it was. Back in the sky, his bed was made of silk and even satin, and didn't hold heat very well. But the sheets and covers of Soul's bed warmed him immediately when he pulled it up to his chin, making him nuzzle the pillow happily with a blush dusted onto his face.

Astoria chuckled at the sight, "Comfy?"

Kid sighed again, nodding silently as the bed's scent overtook his senses. Astoria smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. She placed a hand on Kid's head, running her fingers through his hair softly.

Kid sighed, the feel of her motherly touch relaxing him to the point he nearly feel asleep right on that spot. Astoria chuckled, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"Sleep well Prince, I'll see you in the morning alright?" she whispered, Kid nodded while letting loose his final yawn of the night.

When she left him to his own, Kid nuzzled his pillow gently, Soul's scent once more filling his nose. He couldn't help but sigh, his cream all those days ago coming back into his mind. Funny how his dreams predicted he would come down to the Surface.

As he thought, sleep slowly overtook him, making his limbs fall loose and his breathing to slow.

Eventually, he fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

" _Wait… where am I?"_

 _...Kid…_

" _Hold on, who's there?!"_

 _Kid…_

 _Kid was standing in a dark, empty void, a voice so soft it could be a bell ringing in his head._

" _Hello? Who are you!?" he shouted. The voice remained silent for a few more seconds before whispering to him once more._

 _...We've been waiting for you Kid. You are our final hope! Please, set us free! The Champions, the Champions! Set them free! Find the King to help set them free!_

" _Tha Champions? What King!? Who are they!?" Kid shouted. The voice only yelled one final line before his dream slowly drew to a close and his mind became blank for the rest of his slumber._

 _Save the Champions! Piece Link back together! Draw the sword that seals the darkness!_

 _ **The fate of Hyrule rests with YOU!**_

* * *

 **God damn this was long.**

 **HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY IT'S BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

 **With the same plot, different characters, more detail, and SSOOOOOOO much more accurate to the actual game!**

 **Anyhoodle, so sorry this story was gone for so long, I suffered a pretty bad writer's block and kinda left it to gather dust as the Dragon Witch started up. But when I decided to replay Breath of the Wild, BOI did those inspirational thoughts explode!**

 **So incase you were still confused, Crona as been moved to face a different role, Soul is without his scar, Soul's father is present and a good guy, Maka is down on the Surface, and the overall direction may change a little bit.**

 **So next chapter is gonna start the actual plot of the game itself, with the Great Plateau, the shrines, and the king obviously. But what is this whole... piece Link back together deal? I wonder...**

 **Well, other then character intro's like Wes, Sound, and Marina (plus the mention of Symphony, a little OC coming on later) and Elphaba being mentioned, I have nothing to say here. I'm really excited to be writing this again and I hope you guys are excited to read it!**

 **Welp, that's all I have to say! Story is updated every _other_ Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9). **

**_Next Time:_**

 ** _Kid and the gang all depart for the Great Plateau! On their way there, Kid explains his strange dreams to everyone, revealing he saw Soul before he got there, his predictions about his arrival, and now a string of instructions from some mysterious voice. What will happen when they reach the Shrine of Resurrection, and what do Kid's prophetic dreams mean?_**

 ** _Find Out Next Time: October 21st!_**

 **~HUGS ALL AROUND~**


	11. Chapter 10: Retrace Our Steps

Kid had woken up in a cold sweat a few mornings after, his simple, yet frightening dream playing over and over again in his head.

Why did he have these kinds of dreams all the damn time? It was strange to him that his dreams always held some kind of secret meaning. It was scaring him to be honest. Kid rolled onto his side, curling into the blankets of the soft bed.

The sun was slowly raising and basking it's rays through the open window, shining onto Kid's face.

The prince groaned, throwing the blanket over his head in a huff. Curse his inability to sleep in. He had always woken up early because his day as a Prince always started early.

Now it seemed liked it didn't matter what time he woke up, as long as he was awake before noon.

Kid yawned loudly, rolling onto his stomach to try and block out the light that was shining through his window. After a few moments of trying to go back to sleep, the prince huffed in defeat, sitting up abruptly and throwing off the blanket in the process.

He yawned once more, stretching his arms up and out to try and wake his body up. He lazily opened his eyes to gaze around the room. He had been sleeping in this room for a total of three nights, and today was the day they were finally heading out back to the Great Plateau. He rubbed his eyes, slowly standing up and walking over to the dresser. The outfit Astoria had given him was always laid out neatly on the dresser every time he had woken up here. She always had taken the outfit before he went to sleep every night, so Kid assumed she washed it before she went to bed.

Kid smiled, picking up the outfit and moving it to the bed. He worked off his sleeping clothes, tossing them into the hamper and began to dress himself.

The morning was starting out peaceful despite his racked up nerves, but it didn't last too long.

"Hey Prince. Are you up ye-"

Kid screeched, jumping a good foot into the air. He whirled around to Soul standing in the doorway, his jaw dropped and his face flushed in embarrassment.

Kid was working his shirt on when the albino archer walked in, and he was currently lacking in pants.

Silence hung in the room, the air becoming stiff and warm with the awkward tension rising.

Soul looked away, slapping his hand over his eyes.

"U-Ummm, so sorry! I was just checking to make sure you were awake, since we wanna get a good head start this morning! So uhhhh…." he dragged his sentence out, peaking through his fingers to make sure Kid understood what he was saying.

Kid smiled nervously, moving his shirt to cover his nether region, even though he was still wearing boxers.

"Th-Thank you Soul. Now uhhh… c-could you maybe…?" he looked away, attempting to hid the blush traveling from his ears to his damn shoulders. Soul let out a little gasp, nodding his head.

"OH! Y-Yeah I'll be downstairs if you-OW! Owowow… if you need me."

And with that, after running into the wall, Soul had left Kid by himself once more. The prince sighed, placing his shirt down on the bed and slapping his face with his hands.

"What is wrong with me!? Why do I blush everytime he looks in my direction!?" he yelled to himself, staring down at the blanket. He would admit he'd miss being surrounded by the archer's scent every night…

And this was the moment Kid was sure he had lost his mind.

So what if he had a dream with Soul in it? It was just telling him that that's who he would met when he came down to the Surface! Right?

Then what was with the little touches and small kisses they exchanged in the dream too? What did Soul call him adorable? Why did Soul address him by his name? Why did Kid not _only_ lean into his embrace like a lover of some kind, but why did he start kissing the boy's shoulders and chest!?

Kid's mind reeled as he finished getting dressed, his blush never wavering as he began to think more and more about the dream and what other things might've happened if the dream continued. What if that dream _had_ continued? Would Kid had kept kissing Soul's body? Or would he have went for…

His...lips?

Kid let out a strangled noise of embarrassment, slamming his head against the wall. The thoughts he was having needed to exit his head and never try to come back. He slammed his head against the wall a few more times, wincing when one was a bit more then he intended.

" _Prince? Are you ok up there?"_

Astoria's concerned voice echoed from downstairs, the woman probably hearing the banging through the walls.

Kid rubbed his head, calling back.

"Yes I'm fine! I'll be downstairs in a minute!" Kid hurried and finished the rest of his outfit, putting on the belt and strapping the Sheikah Slate to it. Astoria had fashioned the little hook after Kid brought up the slight annoyance it would be to constantly have it in his hands.

Bless that woman.

Once Kid had finished getting dressed, he opened the door to Soul's room and walked out. He moved past a few other doors and went downstairs, the smell of breakfast filling his nose.

He smiled, entering the main room to see the whole family gathered at the table, a seat in-between Soul and Maka waiting for him.

Sound looked over, smiling when Kid reached the bottom of the wooden stairs.

"Ah, good morning Prince! I hope you slept well. Excited for your trip?" he asked, watching as Kid came over and sat down in his chair. Kid nodded, looking down at the meal presented to him. It was a soft, warm looking fruit pastry with what appeared to by honey sprinkled over it.

"I did thank you. And yes, I'm excited. But… I'm also a bit nervous too. Guess it's my nerves about this whole thing getting to me. I just hope nothing goes wrong or anything…" he whispered, taking his knife and cutting off a piece of the pastry.

Astoria chuckled, shaking her head.

"I don't think anything will go wrong Prince. My son and his friends are all very experienced out there, so there's nothing to worry about," she soothed, Kid giving her a gentle smile in response.

"Thank you Miss Astoria, but I don't think it's just that anymore…" he hummed, smiling briefly when he tasted the pastry.

Maka rose a brow, giving him a confused glance.

"If not that then what _are_ you worried about?" she asked. Kid unhooked his slate from his belt, lifting it up and moving towards the map. He turned it so that the whole table could see the map, pointing to a glowing, blue triangular symbol.

"This point is marked in the middle of nowhere. The only part of the world map that I have on here is the Great Plateau, so this point seems to be somewhere north of it. It calls it… the Saas Ko'sah Shrine. It has a warp thing displayed too, not that I know what that is…" he hummed, staring at the small blue mark.

Maka stared at the blue mark curiously, standing up to retrieve something. Kid watched her curiously as she pulled out the world map from one of the shelves and brought it over, opening it up and comparing it the Slate.

"Hmm… judging on the distance from the Plateau and the mark, that place should be…." Maka traced her finger over the map, matching the distance.

The breath of every person in the room seemed to run short when Maka's finger stopped at the Castle.

"Hyrule Castle?! Why on Earth would that tiny thing want you to warp into the most dangerous place on the planet?!" Marina yelled, Kid winced and leaning back in his chair, slightly intimidated by the elder's volume.

Astoria placed a hand on her mother's shoulder, trying to calm her down while the others began to chatter nervously. Wes leaned across the table to take the map, looking at the spot curiously.

"It wouldn't be such a problem to get in if the place wasn't surrounded by Guardians and some of the most dangerous monsters in the world. I hear the place has a few _Lynels_ in it." A few people listening shuttered at the word, but Kid only rose a brow in curiosity.

"Lynels? What are those?" he asked, Sound turning to him with a frightened gaze.

"Lynels are some of the most dangerous monsters in the world. Soul told me you all ran into some Bokoblins on the way here, and those are the least dangerous. Next are Moblins, then Lizalfos. Chuchus aren't really as dangerous as they are an annoyance, and Keese are like that too. There are tiny rock monsters called Pebbilts, but they're nothing to their larger counterpart, Talus'. Octoroks are annoying and dangerous since they bury themselves into the ground until you get into their range, then they pop up and shot heavy stones at you while you're not looking. A Hinox is especially bad, with their large size. And that's not even the worst part, each monster comes in varying shapes and sizes. I've heard of Moldugas before but they only appear in the desert and I've only ever been as far as the Bazaar. There are also Wizzrobes, magic monsters that fire elemental attacks at you and then disappear to get behind you. There are also Stal monsters, the living skeletons of monsters, but they're not so dangerous if you sever their heads from their bodies and crush them. Stalnox's however are particularly bad. But Lynels are the worst monster you could ever approach; they're smart, big, fast, and with crazy bow accuracy! And with each type, comes different levels of ferocity. Like a Red Bokoblin isn't too much of a problem, but a _Silver_ Bokoblin is the worst type. They're smarter then most and much stronger."

Kid was trembling by the time Sound was done with his monster explanation. But if that wasn't enough to scare him, Sound lifted his shirt to show a god awful scar on his side. It looked grotesque and ugly, like something had sliced him open to his bones.

"I got this wound from a Silver Lynel, the most dangerous kind of Lynel and most feared monster in the world, next to Guardians. I was on a trading trip when I stumbled into one's territory. As I was trying to escape, it fired a lightning arrow at me and grazed me. I was temporarily stunned and my side ripped open. But luckily there were some travelers nearby, and they rushed me away from the Lynel and back here. I was lucky to get out of that alive, to be honest. If those travelers hadn't come, I'd be dead."

Kid felt like the very marrow in his bones had froze. He had gone stiff and pale, sweating profusely at Sound's tale.

Astoria then smacked Sound upside the head, glaring at him.

"Sound you moron! You're scaring him right before he goes out to where all those monsters are with your story! I mean look at him!" She pointed at the trembling Prince, Sound immediately wincing when he saw the damage.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Prince, I didn't mean that you'd get hurt, I was just giving you a head's up so you'd be ready! Don't worry, my son and his friends are capable fighters and if worst case scenario they can't defeat an enemy, running away isn't too bad either. So don't worry alright?" he smiled, sighing in relief when Kid nodded.

Kid looked down at his Sheikah Slate, trying to calm himself down after Sound's story. He thought those Bokoblins were bad!? With everything Sound said, there were so many other threats out there! And people traveled through them willy nilly!?

This place was truly terrifying.

Wes chuckled, reaching over to pat Kid's shoulder.

"Hey, at least there's a plus side to there being so many monsters around," he smiled. Kid jumped, his jaw dropped.

"What!? What kind of good thing comes from crazy monsters trying to kill you every seconds!?" he snapped, his eyes wild.

Black Star smirked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out what appeared to be a tooth.

"The good part is the shit they drop. They are certain people out there who'll pay a hefty price for monster parts. So the more monsters you kill, the more rupees you'll have stuffed in your wallet!" he smirked, putting the tooth back in his pocket. Kid rose a brow.

"...Rupees? What are those?" he asked.

The entire table turned to stare at him.

"You… don't know what rupees are?" Maka asked, as if trying to see if she heard him wrong. Kid shook his head.

"Is your currency down here? We just used coins made copper up there. What does a rupee look like?" he asked. Soul sighed, pulling out small, green gem.

"This is a rupee. Depending on the color depends on how much it's worth. Like a green rupee is worth one. A blue worth five, a red worth twenty, you get it right?" he asked. Kid stared at the gem for a few more moments, before letting out a little gasp.

"Hey, those kinds of gems are everywhere in the Death Islands! But I've never seen a green one before…" he hummed, looking it over curiously.

The whole table seemed go silent. Wes then asked a question.

"Umm… what colors are up there?"

Kid rose a brow, then smiled.

"Well, these gems are everywhere in the ground, in fact you go outside barefoot you have good chance of stepping on one. We always saw them as a part of the grass, never with any financial value. But the ones we have up there only come in silver and gold…"

Soul promptly choked on his drink and Black Star's jaw dropped. Maka looked at him like he had grown a second head of some kind.

"S-Silver and gold rupees? Just, littering the floor!? Are you serious!?" she screamed, Kid jumping back in shock. He reached to his side, pulling a medium sized sack off his belt.

"Y-Yeah. I had my bag of the ones I picked up with me when I fell, since I liked to pick up one whenever I saw one. They're not really valuable or precious to me, but I hoped having some would come in handy eventually."

He opened up the sack to reveal dozens of silver and gold rupees.

Maka, Soul, and Black Star all gasped, suddenly squeezing to his sides and peering into the bag in amazement.

"Holy crap! I've never seen so many gold and silver rupees in my life!" Soul yelled, poking one with his hand. Black Star grinned widely, setting his chin down on Kid's head.

"Oh man we are set! This is amazing dude you're fucking rich!" he yelled. Kid chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Well I _am_ a Prince after all. But, how much are these worth and why are you so shocked to see so many of them?" he asked. Maka turned to him, her eyes wide and full of excitement.

"Are you kidding me!? Silver rupees are worth one hundred, and gold ones, three! Also these things are very hard to find out in the wild, we can only ever find them in chests. This is fantastic!" she cheered, pumping her fists into the air. Kid rose his brows in shock as the three began to parade around the room excitedly.

Astoria just rolled her eyes, waving them all over.

"Alright, alright! Come sit back down you three. Let's discuss your plan of action today alright? You can freak out about the money later."

The three walked back over to the table and sat down, slightly pouting due to their celebration being cut short. Kid stifled a laugh, putting the sack away and turning back to Astoria.

"So, we're gonna leave and retrace our steps back to the Great Plateau. This time taking horses, or the one horse that we have at least, and start working through everything once we get there?" Kid ran over the thoughts in his head, a few of his dreams coming into mind as he thought.

Astoria nodded, pointing to the Sheikah Slate.

"One thing to remember is that the Great Plateau is elevated and really hard to climb. I think there was another way in but I'm not too sure about it. But once you get inside you should start looking for things that might seem related to the Sheikah Slate," she explained, pointing around the Plateau to show the wall around it. Kid nodded, remembering briefly about how when he foolishly began running to the Castle that he had no idea that cliff was there and feel off it. Luckily there were branches along the side and he landed in one. He climbed the rest of the way down.

Kid hummed, looking to a small, tiny little yellow dot sitting there on the map. He tapped on it, and the label came up as, " _Destination"_.

Destination? As in where he was supposed to go? Kid kept quiet about it, not wanting to bring up any more problems as the room discussed the plan with each other.

"So, we'll take Epona and make our way back to the Plateau, and once we get there we'll find a way to get in without having to scale the wall. Seems easy enough," Soul stated, finishing off his breakfast and pushing his plate away.

Astoria nodded, turning to Kid briefly.

"Is there anything that concerns you Prince? Or does it all sound good to you?" she asked, making sure Kid had no objections to the plan.

The prince nodded, looking over his Sheikah Slate once more before smiling.

"Sounds good to me. Thank you for everything you've done. I feel a bit more confidant down here now. I know I wouldn't make it a week by myself, but at least I have some knowledge now. Once again, thank you so much!" Kid gave a small bow from his seat.

Astoria chuckled and Sound waved him off.

"Ah please, it's no problem! Any friend of our son if practically a child of our own! Feel free to come back anytime to relax or take a break if you need to!" he smiled, reaching to take Kid's hand and shake it.

Kid blushed, nodding happily when Soul's family all praised him and basically welcomed him into the family. Soul couldn't help but smile as his family bustled around Kid excitedly, giving him affectionate hair ruffles and back pats.

Maka clapped her hands together and Black Star gave off a proud grin, crossing his arms.

"Well, this should be fun! Now how about we get this show on the road?" he announced, getting cheers from Soul and Maka both. Kid turned around and nodded happily, walking over and joining the little group huddle.

The three Land Dwellers gave Kid the same hair ruffles and back pats, giving him their support and loyalty.

Kid found himself overcome with happiness, constantly wiping his eyes free of tears as the three helped him with his things and lead him outside.

Their journey was starting. He was finally off to save his Mother and to help save their land.

* * *

"Ahhh! I love this much more!"

Kid stretched his arms up, sighing happily as they moved down the road. Soul laughed, turning from where he was placed on the horse. Soul was currently steering his steed Epona down the road, with Kid placed behind him.

"You just love it because you don't have to walk anymore," he smirked, Kid huffing in disagreement.

"That's not all! Epona is such a sweet horse! And strong too. I'm surprised she can carry two people at once," he smiled, leaning over to pat Epona's side. The horse whinnied in happiness, already taking a liking to Kid.

Black Star huffed, crossing his arms to pout.

"Yeah, rub it in why dont'cha? Mister high and mighty…" he sneered, staring up at Kid from where he was on the ground. Kid snickered, waving the bluenette off.

"You heard what Soul said, Epona can't carry more then three people. And instead of having you and Maka argue over who gets to be the third rider Soul said it would just be him and I up here. So quit whining alright?"

Black Star snorted, glaring down at his feet. Maka just laughed, fixing one of her pigtails.

"Hey, at least we have Epona now so things should go by a lot quicker now!" she pointed out, smiling to Black Star. The swordsman growled angrily, pointing up at Kid and Soul accusingly.

"But with two of us walking they have no choice but to go our pace so now there's no fucking point! It'll takes us just as long to get there as it did for us to get here!" he yelled, getting in Maka's face. The girl scoffed, turning her nose up.

"Well we were walking from Central Hyrule last time! This time we're going a shorter distance. So quit your bellyaching!" she argued, pushing back against him.

Soul sighed, shaking his head and giving the reins a little move to make Epona go a little faster. He turned his head to speak to Kid.

"Let's see if they notice us outrunning them," he whispered, grinning when Kid chuckled. As the two trotted ahead, Kid looked up towards the sky, his mind drifting towards his dreams the past few nights.

Maybe he should say something about them…

"Hmm… Soul?" he voiced, the albino turning his head with a slight hum.

"Yeah? Somethin' on your mind Your Majesty?" he asked. Kid jumped, a slight blush when Soul addressed him as such. He wanted to be treated a bit casually by the people down here, since he was only ever addressed that way by his people or by other nobles. So why did Soul calling him that make him feel a bit light.

"Y-Yeah. I was wanting to tell you about some uhh… dreams I had before I got down here, I'll you'll hear me."

Soul rose a brow in confusion, but nodded his head. Black Star and Maka had caught up to them, both verbally complaining about being left but quieted themselves when Soul held up a hand. Kid smiled, continuing on.

"Well… I had three strange dreams the three nights before I feel. The first one was of my old teacher telling me the legend we had above about the Surface. The second night I was actually standing in the Surface, but I couldn't move. The third night…"

Kid trailed off, a blush rising up his neck. He took a few, hesitant glances towards Soul, remembering the contents of the dream he head that night. Soul rose a brow.

"Um… and on the third night?"

Kid jumped, feeling the hair on the back of his neck rise up.

"U-Um… on the third night…. I was able to move around. Th-That's all," he lied. The three others noticed his sudden nervousness, but brushed it off and let him continue.

"I think those dreams were trying to tell me that I would soon be going to the Surface. I thought the dreams to just be silly thoughts, but here I am now…"

Maka hummed, piping up.

"Any other dreams recently? Like instructions on what to do?" she asked. Kid nodded.

"The night on the day we reached Kakariko, I had a dream. But I was standing in a dark void. I only heard a voice speaking out to me. She told me to find some 'King' in the Great Plateau. And I think it might have to do with the glowing point on my Slate. Maybe there's someone waiting there for us…" he pondered. Black Star stood on his toes to see the Slate, an eyebrow raised.

"So… anything else? Other then a King we don't have?" he asked. Kid nodded.

"She talked about piecing someone named Link back together. Some 'sword that seals the darkness', and these things called the Divine Beasts. But I'm not sure what it all meant." Kid placed a hand on his chin, lowering his eyes in thought.

But the other three crying out in shock was something he wasn't expecting.

"THE DIVINE BEASTS!?"

The three collectively shouted, making Kid jump and Epona throw her head in fear. Soul took a moment to calm her, while the other two gawked at Kid.

"The Divine Beasts?! Why would anyone want to do anything with them!?" Maka shouted, suddenly becoming rather scared. Kid rose a brow, looking down at her.

"What about those Divine Beasts? What's bad about them?"

Soul turned around to answer him, "The Divine Beasts are four, great machines once powered by the four champions of Hyrule. But a hundred years ago, Asura made them go crazy, and they turned on and killed their Champions." He explained, making Kid shudder in fear.

"Oh… I see…"

Soul seemed to sense his discomfort, reaching back to pat his knee.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We'll keep you away from those things alright?" He smiled, giving Kid a warm glow. The Prince nodded, smiling gently.

They were on their way. Kid looked down at the Sheikah Slate, running over his thoughts.

What did his dreams really mean. And why did he seem to dream about either what he wanted?

When he got to the Great Plateau, he hoped to find that out.

* * *

 **YAY! THE ADVENTURE IS BEGINING!**

 **For this little chapter we got some more Eater family loves, and the start of their journey back to the Great Plateau!**

 **Also, yes we mention the Divine Beasts, even thought his dream talked about the Champions. The were mentioned in the little few day skip that we had.**

 **Horray! WE got some Kid and Soul fluffies! Soul you need to learn how to knock...**

 **But we have Epona and now we're going to the Great Plateau!**

 **And that means, we're good! Story is updated every OTHER Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!**

 _ **Next Time:**_

 _ **Kid and the others finally get to the Great Plateau! There they meet this mysterious old man who points them to four different shrines, in exchange for a Paraglider and information about what they should do. What'll they be told, and what powers will they gain?**_

 _ **Find Out Next Time: November 4th!**_

 **~HUGS ALL AROUND~** __


	12. Chapter 11: King's Mission

Getting back to the edge of the Great Plateau wasn't all that in the ways of difficult. The journey there turned out to be a little shorter when Maka and Black Star were willing to run alongside Epona. They only traveled for about one day this time around, the occasional stop to let Epona rest and to have a snack was taken of course.

But when they got to the edge of the Great Plateau, they were faced with a… small problem.

"Ok, we're here. But there's just one teeny, tiny, _miniscule_ detail I think we all forgot conveniently enough…." Soul admitted, staring up at the giant wall that awaited them.

The other three all nodded in unison.

"The fact that this place is elevated? Gee, wonder how that happened?" Maka wondered, her brow raised in thought. Black Star looked over with a puzzled look.

"Wonder what? How the Great Plateau is higher then the rest of the ground or how we somehow forgot this?"

"For the sake of the plot?" Kid asked, shrugging his shoulders from where he was situated on Epona. Soul shook his head, pointing upwards almost aggressively at the top of the wall.

"How this place got this way is unimportant! What we need to worry about is how to get up there! Kid, how did you say you got down in the first place?" Soul asked. Kid blushed darkly, rubbing his arm as he recalled the slightly embarrassing moment.

"I um… might have not seen the edge and fell off. Conveniently enough there were some trees growing out the cracks in the wall along the side I fell off of so I wasn't too badly hurt," admitted, giving the other three explorers a shy grin when they all stared blankly at him.

"Well, glad you didn't bust your head when you did that. But… how are we gonna get up there? This thing is nearly impossible to climb, trust us we've tried, and not only that but now we have Epona to worry about. Honestly I say we find a way around somehow. Maybe we can come in through the mountain side of it?" Soul pondered, rubbing his chin in thought. Maka shook her head in rejection however.

"We can't do that either. Even if we were to climb the nearest mountain Epona would still be a bit of problem and the walls still near impossible to climb! We got here, that's a start! But now we're stranded with nowhere to go and Kid needs to get up there ASAP! I think the best course of action is for two of us to stay down here with Epona while someone takes Kid up into the Plateau to help him get what he needs to get," she explained, crossing her arms.

This is when Black Star began to get irritated, shooting back at Maka's plan.

"And if we _do_ do that what happens if the other two get in trouble? I know the Great Plateau is one of the most harmless places in the world but with Kid things get a bit more tricky, no offense, so we're gonna have to find a way to get all of us up there! And even if we did do that little plan of ours, Epona isn't really responsive to anyone but Soul, and the Prince for some reason, so if we sit down here Epona may get fussy and run off. Then we'll be outta luck for the rest of this fuckin' adventure!"

Maka and Black Star got in each other's faces after that, yelling and arguing about what could be done with this issue. Kid looked down at the ground, feeling slightly guilty about the fact that they had to accommodate themselves to him. Soul rolled his eyes in response to the quarrel outbreak, turning to look over his shoulder and smile at Kid.

"Hey, don't feel too bad alright? Things are just a little bit different but we'll work around it. Got it?" he cooed, patting Kid's shoulder in a comforting way.

The prince smiled, nodding his head slightly.

Suddenly, when Black Star and Maka had seemingly raised their fists to start punching at the other, a thick, heavy fog suddenly rolled around them.

"What the fuck-" Soul looked around as the plains around them were suddenly gone and all that they saw was a thick cloud barrier. Epona reared up on her back legs, kicking and whining in fear as the fog got thicker and thicker. Kid cried out, latching onto Soul as Epona began thrashing about to try and clear the fog.

"Woah, woah! Easy girl, easy!" Soul yelled, trying to calm her down.

But it was all for naught when the fog got closer, Black Star and Maka suddenly disappearing as it rolled over them. Kid turned right as their figures vanished, his eyes wide in fear.

"M-Maka! Black Star!" he cried, trying to dismount Epona to find them. But Soul's sudden grip on the back of his shirt forced him to stay put.

"Don't run off! We gotta stay together alright?!" he yelled, Epona's panicking making things hard to hear.

Kid first tried to fight Soul's hand, not wanting to watch two of his new companions get lost and die. But suddenly, before he could make a comment back in Soul's direction, his mind reeled.

The fog had hit them, and Kid got a wave a nausea and lightheadedness hit him like a boulder being chucked his way. Soul seemed to get dizzy too, grabbing Epona's reins tightly as he tried to keep himself upright. Epona's whinnies of fear stopped as well, the horse slowly stopping her thrashing. Epona seemed unsteady on her hooves suddenly, rocking back and forth as if trying to keep her balance.

Kid whined lowly, black and purple splotches dotting the edges of his vision as he began to lose consciousness.

"S-Soul… help…" he whimpered, clutching onto the archer tightly in fear as a loud buzzing sound filled his head. His vision began to tunnel in, and the last thing he saw and felt was Epona's strength finally giving in and collapsing, and Soul falling over onto the grassy ground beneath them.

Then Kid blacked out.

* * *

It was like waking up after the initial fall. Kid's rose was filled with the smell of grass and dirt, his hands were clutching said things tightly as his consciousness slowly began to return to him.

Kid groaned in pain, his hand reaching up to grab his throbbing head instinctively as he rolled onto his back.

Opening his eyes slowly, he was greeted by the blazing sun and the outline of a tree, slightly blocking its rays. He shut his eyes almost as soon as he opened them, blocking out the blinding rays and shifting to lie on his side. He rubbed his eyes roughly, slowly sitting up to look around and observe his surroundings.

He recognized the place, it was actually the entrance to the Shrine of Resurrection. When he peered into the cave. He could see the familiar dark tunnels where he found the Sheikah Slate and the watery bed where he hid from the monsters in fear on his first night.

He shook his head, trying to clear the fuzziness that remained.

He looked to his side to see Soul passed out next to him, with Epona slowly trying to get up.

"Soul? SOUL!" Kid screamed, clambering over to where the archer was sprawled on his back. Kid grabbed his shoulders roughly, shaking his limp frame in panic as Epona finally got her hooves.

"Soul! Soul please wake up!" Kid cried, letting him go and placing his head to the albino's chest. He could hear a very, _very_ faint heartbeat echo, but it was too weak for comfort.

Epona seemed to noticed something wrong as well. She slowly walked over to where Soul was, leaning her head down and pressing her muzzle to his cheek over and over again, huffing and snorting in fright when he remained unresponsive. Kid looked around to try and see if there was anything that could help him wake Soul up, but was instead greeted by the unconscious bodies of Black Star and Maka, one on his back and the other on her side.

Tears sprung in the young prince's eyes, rushing over to them to try and jerk them awake.

"No, no no NO! Maka! B-Black Star wake up please!" he cried, shaking them both in a desperate attempt to wake them. When they, as did Soul, remained asleep, Kid began to lose it. Tears poured from his eyes like waterfalls in fear and sadness as they didn't wake.

"No please you can't leave me here! I know we only m-met so long ago b-but I need you! Please wake up, all of you!" he begged, his head falling in shame as more tears poured down his cheeks and onto the grass below.

And that's where he remained, crying loudly and fully as Epona bustled around her person in a panicked state as well, trying to get him to wake up.

Kid's cried were so loud in his own ears that he had failed to hear the incoming footsteps. It was only until Epona neighed loudly that he looked up to see a clocked, old man with a giant walking stick approaching.

Kid was suddenly on the defensive, pulling Soul to where Maka and Black Star were and throwing his own self over them protectively.

"Wh-Who are you? What do you want!?" he screeched, Epone standing behind him and throwing her head back and forth angrily.

But the old man only laughed, the lantern hanging off his walking stick swinging back and forth as he approached.

"Do not fear me, young one. I only come to help. I saw you and your friends suddenly drop up the hill from where my fire is. I watched you get up and panic when your companions failed to do the same. If I may, we could take them over to my fireplace to keep warm," he offered, staying a good few meters away so that he wouldn't be seen as too much of a threat.

Kid's eyes narrowed, confused at the offer of sudden kindness.

"Wh-Why? They won't wake up. Are you sure they're not…" Kid bit his tongue as he talked, refusing to finish the sentence he had started. The old man looked down at them, stroking his beard.

"May I?" he inquired, pointing down at them. Kid rose a brow, unsure of what the man was asking for, but he nodded, as if his heart was ruling over his head. The old man slowly and cautiously walked over, as to not startle Epona. He crouched down on one knee and placed a hand to Soul's chest, letting it sit for a few moments before smiling softly.

"Don't worry. You're friends are just fine, they just need some time to recover from the incident. Here, you carry the little lady since she seems to be the lightest, and I'll load your male friends onto your horse so that she can carry them down the hill," he suggested, moving to pick up Soul. Kid nodded, sniffling and wiping his tears off his face.

Kid maneuvered Maka onto his back, piggybacking her easily and moving to where Epona was. Kid held Epona reins tightly and soothed her as the stranger got close to gently sling Soul and Black Star over her back. Once they were fixed, the old man let Kid lead Epona down the hill, since Epona was less then willing to let him anywhere near here unless Kid had a hold on her already.

The old man lead them down the hill to the right of the Shrine's exit, stopping soon at a small hole in the side of the hill with a fireplace in it. He helped settle Soul and Black Star up against the wall, and Kid set Maka next to them. After putting Epona close enough to them but far enough away from the fire, Kid sat down across from the old man, his legs crossed and his hands knitted together tightly.

The old man remained silent, patiently waiting for Kid to get more comfortable with his presence before talking.

"Um… excuse me sir? W-Who are you if you don't mind me asking?" Kid whispered, looked up at his cloaked face. The man chuckled, shaking his head.

"My name isn't important. I'm just an old man living in this Great Plateau. I will say thought, I wasn't expecting a Skychild to fall here anytime soon. But sure enough, a few days ago I saw a hole puncture the sky and you sail out of it. I can tell the reason that you awakened first is because the cloud barrier of the sky and the fog that overtook you and your friends are very alike, so your body is already aware of the effects. At least, that's my current understanding of it anyway," he explained, grabbing a torch sitting next to him to poke at the fire.

Kid's eyes widened, staring at the old man in awe.

"Wait, you know I'm from the Sky? And that fog was like the clouds beneath my islands?! How is that possible?" he cried, leaning forward. The old man chuckled, putting the torch out and pointing it at Kid.

"Tha clouds responded to your needs. While you are a fresh and dependant as a baby down here, the cloud barrier saw that you survived the fall those weeks ago. I watched those thick clouds carry you down and place you on the ground, cause I know for certain that if you had just fallen without any cushioning, you would have died instantly. But the clouds seemed to have sensed your distress, and since it's still early on in your journey, they reached out to help you. Now here you are, up in the Great Plateau. I'm not so sure if they'll help you back down, but at least now you can move on with your journey."

Kid looked down at his hands, flexing his fingers in amazement. The clouds helped him survive. It was like they wanted him to live.

Maybe they did the same with his mother too, back when she fell…

Before Kid could ask another question, a groan was heard off the side. The old man and Kid both looked to see Soul shift slowly, his eyes blinking open. Kid smiled brightly, rushing over to him to hug him tightly.

"Soul! Oh thank the goddesses you're alright! I was so worried when you didn't wake up!" he cried, the archer chuckled softly. Epona trotted over and nuzzled her master happily, Soul reaching up to pet her snout.

"I'm ok, I'm ok. What of Black Star and Maka?" he asked, looking to his left to see them pressed up to each other, still out cold.

"They're ok. We're up in the Great Plateau now by the way!" he cheered, Soul's eyes widening after he got the fuzziness out of his own head.

"Wait, really!? Was it that fog?" he asked urgently, looking around to see that they were indeed, in the Great Plateau. Then, his eyes fell on the old man.

"Yes my boy, it was the fog. A little magic sprinkled in but other than that," he answered.

Before Kid could try and speak, Soul's arm was suddenly around him tightly, pressing the Prince to his chest protectively. He pulled out one of the arrows from his quiver, holding it up defensively as the stranger made himself known.

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know that!?" he demanded. Kid looked up in fear from where he was being held, grabbing Soul's shoulders.

"Soul no it's ok! He's friendly I promise!" he stated. But the words seemed to fall deaf on the archer's ears when the man remained silent, an amused smile on his face.

"This old guy just came out of nowhere how can you be sure!?" he snapped, looking down at Kid. The reaper glared, grabbing Soul's cheeks roughly and pulling him down to make forced eye contact.

"If he was a threat I would've fought him off myself! But something feels ok about this! I know that really isn't good but I know we can trust him! He let me know you guys were gonna be ok after I thought you three had died! He offered his fireplace for some safety, so calm down!" he snapped, giving Soul a firm stare. As if his princely command had suddenly returned, Soul seemed to back down almost immediately, putting the arrow and holding his hands up in surrender.

The old man smiled fondly, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"Ah, I see. So… you two are lovers, no?" he asked, a small smirk on his face.

Both Kid and Soul turned a bright, cherry red. Kid flew away from Soul's grip, and the archer sat there looking down at his lap in embarrassment.

"N-No! We're no lovers! H-He was just startled by you so he thought you were some kind of threat… he was protecting me just in case… th-that's all…" Kid yelled, fidgeting with his fingers nervously.

The old man nodded, chuckling softly along with.

"That's a shame, you two look like you'd make a cute little couple. Gold and crimson eyes, black and white hair. Why, if you two were to produce a child they'd have the most handsome silver hair and orange eyes."

Kid felt like fainting. There wasn't a single day in the one and half, maybe two weeks that he had been here that there _wasn't_ a somewhat romantic incident with the albino archer. Soul himself was tucked up against the stone wall, gripped his cheeks as if trying to hid his beat red face at the thought of Kid's and his… baby.

Right around that moment, the other two began to stir. Maka was the first to move, rubbing her eyes and slowly coming to. She gave her head a gentle shake, searching the area with her olive eyes. When her gaze fell on Soul and Kid, she smiled brightly.

"You guys are ok! I was so scared when that fog surrounded us like that! What happened? And where are we?" she asked, slowly rubbing her head in pain.

The look that Soul gave her when he saw she was awake was like he hadn't seen her for years. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, squeezing her in relief.

"Oh thank the goddesses above that you're alright! Even if I knew you weren't dead… I thought…"

Maka smiled, hugging him back just as tightly. Kid watched from the side, a small twang of jealousy going off in his chest.

Black Star was the second of the last two to wake, jolting forward as if startled by something. He shot up to his knees, throwing himself at Soul and Maka suddenly, trapping them in his strong hold. Both Soul and Maka let out a high pitched squeak, laughing when the bluenette began snuggling them.

"Son of a bitch, I swore I was gonna lose you two in that fog what the hell was that!? Just before I blacked out I thought you guys were gonna die don't scare me like that ok?!" he screamed, pressing his face to theirs.

The jealously in Kid's heart disappeared when he saw the little group hug. And it made sense to him. The three had known each other for who knew who long, and that indescribable event scared all of them. Kid had seen fog like that before, simply because his home was in the clouds themselves.

He wondered for a brief moment… if he saw the girls again, if they would embrace him like that?

A few moments after their hug initiated, the three all turned to Kid. With smiles on their faces, Maka reached forward to pull Kid into their hug. The prince let out an undignified squeak, blushing madly when the three land dwellers were suddenly embracing him.

"Wh-Wha…? What are you doing?" he asked, holding back little whimpers as he was nuzzled from all directions. Even though he was getting used to the whole touchy feely thing down here, this was a whole new level of 'busting down Kid's personal bubble'.

"Oh hush up! Being part of team means being a part of group hugs!" Maka smiled, going so far as to plant a few friendly kissed on his forehead.

The old man just sat in the back smiling, watching the prince's face go from a light red to a deep crimson as he was bombarded with affectionate nuzzles and kisses. The prince was squawking with embarrassment, covering his face with his hands as he was cuddled.

"Well, I don't mean to interrupt, but if I may?" he voiced, watching all four heads turn to him with curiosity. Black Star rose a brow at him, looking down at Kid.

"Who's that supposed to be?" he asked, tightening his grip on his three partners. Kid smiled, moving out of his grip and sitting up straight.

"He's here to help us. He knew what happened with the fog and offered to help me get you three down here after I woke up. That fog that surrounded us at the bottom of the plateau teleported us up right in front of the Shrine of Resurrection. I'm not sure what we're supposed to do now, but this man says he can help us," he explained.

The old man smiled, nodding his head.

"I saw you, all those days ago. You took the Sheikah Slate and rose that tower over there from the ground up. I'm not sure if you're aware, but many other towers have risen as well, in response to the Great Plateau Tower. If you don't mind, I'd like you to met me up at the top of that tower. There's something I wish to show you."

And with that, the man suddenly stood up and walked away, leaving the four gawking at him.

"O-Oi! I thought you were helping us!?" Soul called, standing up abruptly and watching the man walk away silently. He only waved for them to come along, pointing his cane up in the direction of the tower.

The four adventurers all watched him leave, looking around at each other with confusion and hesitation.

Maka looked at Kid, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Kid… that tower…" she whispered, pointing up at it. Kid nodded, taking out the Sheikah Slate and flipping to the map.

"Yeah. When I first got this, I ran into a weird looking pedestal out in that field over there. When I placed the Sheikah Slate into it, the ground began shaking underneath me and the pedestal turned out to be the centerpiece of that giant tower. I had to hold onto something or otherwise I would've plummeted and possible have died. But after the tower had rose completely, a stone hanging above the pedestal dropped this glowing, blue drop of water onto the Sheikah Slate and it gave me a map of the entire area. If what that old man says is true, we may be able to get a map of the entire world, like the one at your house Soul… maybe we _should_ head over there. What else should we do? We came here with nest to plan as to what to do once we reached our destination. Besides, there's a tiny yellow dot on the Sheikah Slate that's pointing over in that direction. My gut is telling me we should go in that direction and if my Sheikah Slate is telling me the same thing then that's where we're going!" he commanded, pounding his chest with a fist. He brushed the dust from his pants and walked forward, taking his bag and slinging it over his back.

The three other looked at him with confused glances, all of them remaining sceptical as to whether or not they should follow the old man. But when Kid showed no signs of turning around, the three all gave each other exasperated sighs, and followed suit.

Kid moved his way down the rest of the hill and made the left towards the tower.

After the short walk, the four reached the base of the tower, the three who hadn't seen it before all standing below it with slacked jaws.

"Y...You're kidding!? There's no possible way that you rose this giant thing from the fuckin' dirt!" Black Star yelled, pointing at the tower wildly. Kid smirked, puffing his chest out proudly.

"Mhhm! It shocked me at first, but the view up there is great! We should start climbing if we wanna met the man soon!" he cheered, pointing up to the top. Soul tied Epona's reins to the side of the tower, making sure she wouldn't run off when the four began to scale the side of the tower.

Kid was surprisingly good at climbing the thing, ahead of everyone and always making it to each balcony first and yelling at then to hurry up.

When he wasn't being protected and wasn't jumping in fright at every new thing he saw, Kid was rather excitable with all the different things about this world.

Once Kid had reached the top, he waiting for the other three to climb the rest of the way to get to him.

"Come on! I thought you guys were supposed to be better then me! Why am I the one outrunning you?!" he called, smiling when the boys glared at him and Maka just laughing in response. Kid gave her a big grin back, pointing widely towards the edge of the tower.

Soul was the first to get to the top of the tower after Kid, throwing his legs over the edge and rolling over to where Kid was sitting. He sighed heavily, frowning at Kid's smug grin on his face.

"Bout time," he hummed, rolling onto his stomach and putting his head on his hands. Soul grinned back, pushing himself up onto his knees and playfully shoving Kid.

"Oi knock it off, don't get too cocky yet! You may be a good clumber when there's a balcony every four meters, but if you let that get away with you I'm gonna make you run a three mile in under ten minutes and we'll see how long you last then!" he grinned, watching Kid's jaw drop in shock.

"Th-Three miles in ten minutes!? That's impossible! No human being on the planet should be able to do that!" he cried. Soul chuckled, pointing to Black Star who was currently hoisting Maka up onto the tower.

"Black Star can do it. Actually… oi Black Star! Didn't you run three miles in five minutes and not ten!?" Soul yelled behind him, watching the bluenette turn to him.

"Huh? Oh that? Yeah I ran it in four minutes and twenty-five seconds…why?" he asked, a brow raised in curiosity. Soul turned back around to face Kid, a slightly smug look on his face.

Kid's jaw dropped, staring at Black Star with a look of disbelief. The fighter smirked, crossing his arms rather proudly and snorting with pride.

"Yep! I can do that! Impressive huh?" he boasted, Maka rolling her eyes and Soul only stifling another laugh when Kid looked back at him with a startled gaze.

"Are you… serious? You people are _that_ nuts?" he asked, pointing at Black Star accusingly. Black Star snorted, turning his nose up at the comment.

"Hey! That's not insane that's just skill. Of course it'd be surprising to you, since you people aren't used to walking any more then a mile," he retorted, a challenging smile on his face. Kid glared, his fists clenching tightly.

He had a feeling that when he got stronger, this was the guy he was gonna be picking fights with.

Soul could sense the building tension however, and stepped in-between them.

"Alright, alright. We get it, land dwellers are fast and sky dwellers could be better. Now let's not rip each other's throats out just yet. Besides, you guys have to see this killer view over here!" he pointed to the edge of the tower, making both Maka and Black Star's jaws drop in shock. Kid grinned brightly, rushing over and standing at the edge of the tower excitedly.

The view from up there was truly something to behold. They were gazing to the south, seeing things like grand forests and even a raging sandstorm in the far off desert. Kid's eyes only got wider as he stared out into that vast, unknown world. He wasn't aware of how much of it his mother got to explore, but with what Astoria had told him, she didn't do to much before she went off in the castle.

He was technically gonna the be first Sky Dweller to explore the Surface in full.

"Wow. I have to admit, this view is something else. I can't believe something of this size was just… sitting there. Underneath our feet for who know's how long! And look, there's another one!" Maka began to wildly point to the east, revealing another tower on the horizon. This tower wasn't blue like the Great Plateau one, but maybe that was because Kid hadn't gone to activate it yet.

Soon, it became a game of how many towers can we see from here. The four began to wildly gesture outwards and began pointing out towers on the horizon, some close to them and others rather far away.

"I bet that's the Lake Province one!"

"But it looks like it could be closer to Faron…"

"I CALL THAT ONE'S LANAYRU!"

Kid listened to them intently, wondering about each region that they called out about.

"Hmmm... what about that one?" Kid asked Maka, pointing towards the desert. The girl hummed, rubbing her chin.

"That's either the Gerudo Province or the Wasteland Province. I mean, they're both close to a desert so it would make sense…" she scratched her head, her eyes narrowing. Kid hummed, leaning on the edge.

"Have you guys ever been over there?" he asked, receiving shakes.

"No. We've been as far as the Lake Province and a bit into Faron, but we've never hit the desert. We want to, and if this journey of ours takes us there, then I can scratch that off the bucket list!" Soul cheered, throwing his hands up. Black Star copied the action, pounding Soul's fists and wrapping an arm around his shoulder, ruffling his hair affectionately.

Kid smiled, looking back at the desert. He turned his head to face more north, wondering how many towers were over there.

But his gaze stopped and fell upon something flying through the sky.

At first glance, his heart stopped. He thought for a brief moment it was his island he was staring at. But when he focused his gaze, he noticed it's odd shape and color, recognizing it has _not_ his island. His gaze fell sadly, his eyes looking towards his feet.

Soul noticed his sudden drop in mood and walked over, placing a hand on Kid's shoulder.

"Hey, you alright? You look all down," he asked, leaning down to look into Kid's golden eyes. His own widened when he saw some tears built up in them, and the Prince biting his lip. Kid gasped slightly, rubbing his eyes frantically.

"N-No, I'm fine! I just… thought I saw my island for a moment." He pointed to the large thing flying in the air, watching Soul follow his finger. The albino followed his gaze, only to lower his eyes almost menacingly.

"I can see where the confusion came, but that's no magical floating island," he replied, Maka and Black Star coming up behind him to stare as well. Kid rose a brow, looking up at him.

"Then… what is it?" he asked. Black Star crossed his arms, a snarl on his face.

"Divine Beast Vah Medoh. One of the four great Divine Beasts and a terror to all that come in his range," he explained. Kid's heart seemed to stop, his blood running cold.

That? That _thing_ was one of those Divine Beasts!? If it looked this clear from where he stood, he didn't even want to know how big it was up close and personal! And the woman in his dream wanted him to go _near_ that thing!?

Kid's whole frame began to shake, and he suddenly clutched Soul's arm tightly, his fear rising at a dramatic rate.

The archer looked down, smiling sympathetically. He wrapped his other arm around Kid, pulling him close to his chest.

"Hey, it's alright. I know it looks scary and all, but I promise you this. We won't let it hurt you ok? We're gonna do this whole thing without crossing their beams once, you hear me?" he asked sternly, making Kid look up at him. The Prince nodded, looking back at the Beast before turning away once more.

"What… how big is it up close? Do you know?" he asked, his voice trembling.

Soul hummed, shaking his head.

"I'm don't know about Medoh. I know it's name and that it's one of the easiest to see. But the only Divine Beast I've seen in a relatively close range is Vah Ruta, the one close to the Zora's Domain. It looks like a giant Elephant, but it's sheer size is enough to give somebody nightmares. Especially if it's weapons are pointed at you. I was dumb enough to try and swim in the same lake it stands in once and was nearly frozen to death in response. I was lucky a few Zora soldiers were there, otherwise I would've been dead," he explained. Kid's face went pale, thinking about something that terrifying.

Maka glared at Soul, smacking him in the back of the head.

"OI! Look at what you're doing to him, you're scaring him!" she hissed, pointing at Kid's frightened face. Soul winced, shaking his head and smiling.

"Hey, don't worry! Since I know from experience how dangerous they can be we won't go near it ok? Don't worry, it'll only get dangerous if we get too close alright?" he cooed, rubbing Kid's arm.

Kid nodded, not wanting to look back at Medoh anymore.

The three land dwellers all offered Kid comforting words, understanding that one of this dreams wanted him to go near something like. But they all denied it, letting him know they would protect him from it.

It was after a few minutes that Soul began to question why they came up there in the first place.

"Um, I hate to interrupt this little heartfelt talk we're having, but why did we come up here again?" he asked, looking around at the others.

Kid rose his head, a little face of surprise.

"That's right! We were supposed to met that man up here! Where is he I wonder?" he asked, pressing his hand to his lips in thought.

Black Star chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Died on the way up? Let's be real guys he looks way too old to be climbing a thing like this," he joked, receiving a glare from Kid and a smack from Maka.

"Hey! That's rude Black Star! Just because he's old doesn't mean he's weak!" she snapped, the bluenette sticking his tongue out playfully.

"I highly agree!"

The four children all screamed in unison, latching onto each other like velcro as the old man himself sailed down towards them using some kind of glider. They watched with wide wides and dropped jaws as he landed next to them, pulling his cane out of seemingly nowhere once he was safe on the tower.

When he saw their similar faces of utter shock and astonishment, he let out a hearty laugh. Patting his chest, he gave them all a smile.

"Surprised? I said I was meeting you up here, I never said anything about climbing the tower. So, enjoying the nice view from up here? I must say, Hyrule looks fantastic from here," he sighed, walking over to the edge of the tower to look out towards the land.

The four gawked at him, unable to speak for the next few moments before Kid found his voice.

"Uh… y-yes. That's true… so um… what did you want us to see?" he asked, standing up while dusting off his pants.

The old man smiled, taking his cane and pointing towards a small, ancient looking building.

"You see that structure over there?" he asked, letting Kid get a good look before continuing.

"There's a treasure in there, that some say is very rare. But the reason _you_ might want to go in there is because I believe there may be something in there that has to do with your little slate right there on your hip," he explained, taking his cane and poking Kid's side.

The prince yelped, looking down at where he was poked and taking the Sheikah Slate out. He looked at it calmly, then back at the building.

"... Are you sure?" he asked, turning to the old man.

At that moment, the other three stepped up to the scene, staring down at the building with him.

"Um… are you sure there's treasure in there? Looks kinda fishy if you ask me," Soul stated, rubbing his chin. The old man chuckled, tapping his foot in thought before smiling.

"I know it does, so I'm willing to offer you a trade. You go into that shrine and retrieve the treasure, and I'll give you my Paraglider in exchange for it. In reality, you are getting more out of this than me because there are things in that shrine that'll help you gain more control over that Sheikah Slate. Sound like a fair trade?" he asked, holding the folded up Paraglider out for them to see.

The four adventurers all awed over the glider, a few of them even reaching out to touch it.

Kid hummed to himself, turning to take a glance at the Shrine before turning back to the old man.

"Alright, we'll go in on your trade. If what you say is true then going there will benefit us greatly. Besides… my curious side is _really_ kicking in right now," he confessed, hopping in place from excitement as he thought of going into an ancient building.

The other three all gawked at him, surprised he took the offer up so quickly.

"W-Wait a minute Your Majesty! Shouldn't we try and maybe check that this whole deal is really, well real before we jump into it?" Soul panicked. Kid shook his head in response.

"If we go check right now, there would be no need for a deal. Who knows, maybe we would've taken the treasure for ourselves and just left him behind? So, we go now and return with whatever treasure awaits!" Kid replied sternly.

The other three all looked to each other, seeing the sense in his theory.

The old man nodded.

"Well then. If you agree, let's shake on it. Deal?" he asked, holding his hand out.

Kid grinned happily, excited to be shaking someone's hand. He held his hand out, grabbing the man's and nodding his head firmly.

"Deal!"

* * *

 **OMG IT'S FINALLY HERE!**

 **I am SOSOSOSOSO sorry for the delay! I got sick the week it was supposed to be finished and lost the effort to write till I recovered! Then school got in my way and I wasn't able to get it done till yesterday! Once again, so sorry about this! The next chapter will be pushed back to the week _after_ this for time's sake. ONCE AGAIN SORRY! **

**Well, now that that's out of the way, let's talk about the chapter, cause MAN did I have fun with this one! The Old Man is here, and he's gonna lead them to victory! Or a shrine, really... but writing that little bit where Kid thought everyone was dead just made me giggle. Kid loves them already, he just don't have the pride to say so~~~**

 **I was going to include them going into the Shrine this chapter, but then I realized I was getting well above 6000 words and decided to push it back. I want the chapters to be long but not _too_ long. So we'll just hafta wait a little bit. **

**A few more Soki moments for the heart and soul~~~ Hehehe... their baby _would_ look cute. **

**Well, that's about all I have to say! Story is updated every OTHER Saturday at 5 pm Tokyo time (+9)!**

 _ **NEXT TIME:**_

 _ **The hunt for treasure begins! Kid and the four adventures go to each of the four shrines in search of the Spirit Orbs to not only obtain the paraglider, but to discover more about this journey of theirs. What will they find, and just who is this old man really?**_

 _ **Find Out Next Time: November 25th!**_

 **~HUGS ALL AROUND~** __


End file.
